


Could You Escort The Maid?

by StarlightDreamcatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamcatcher/pseuds/StarlightDreamcatcher
Summary: Emma Swan is a 28 yr old aspiring writer who happens to be a professional escort. On a night out with a client Emma obtains a chance to save for her dreams when she is hired by a respected rich couple Robin and his wife Regina as their new maid.What happens when Emma soon realizes their marriage isn't as it seems and what will Robin do when he sees that she is falling for his wife





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was good at her job and she knew it. Her quirky charm and her personified confidence balanced well with her genuine ability to care for her clients. Growing up on the streets provided Emma with a tough persona when she required it but had left her as caring a Snow White when the empath inside her could relate to others battles and struggles.

She could see her clients as more than a job. She cared enough to understand and listen to them. Growing up on the streets however is where Emma had no choice but to start from the bottom and work her way up. With no money for rent or food Emma degraded herself and sold her body to keep herself alive. If the streets thought her anything it was not to be afraid to demand respect even when she felt like she had none.

Emma was now 28 years old. She had an apartment and had just been accepted into the advanced writer's class over the summer months and she would need to save a hell of a lot of cash to afford her goals. Emma's dream was to be a real writer. In her darkest, lowest moments she would scribble down poetry on old bits of newspaper or whatever she had access to.

Emma had taken her past and developed her abilities into becoming a professional escort, to be requested by appointment only. When she was 23 Mama Mary took her into her escort agency when she saw her popularity on the building's corner. She got her cleaned up, got all her hospital checks and vaccinations and made her feel like she was worth something. Emma was like a delicate flower who began to bloom. She soon got her regular clients and build her dependable reputation. Mama Mary knew she was one of her best girls and she prided herself on sending Emma to who she knew she could provide a good time for. Emma had never been in love before her job was her job and she was able to distance herself from getting attached. She was a good actress and she was able to pretend to be there in the moment when she had to. She never let herself give into the pleasure because like the hopeless romantic she was she knew that she wasn't going to experience the real thing doing this with complete strangers. She longed to find the right person and when I say person Emma Swan had come to realize that she found that she was drawn more to her women clients. Her body was itself when she was with women. It just felt right to her.

Emma awoke to the sound of her alarm in her ear just as her phone rang in her other ear.

"Morning doll face"

Mama Mary drawled down the earpiece.

"Umm Hi Mama... Everything okay? I thought I wasn't scheduled in till tomorrow. Did I oversleep again?

Emma's blonde curly hair stuck to the side of her cheek as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"No darling pie, You're all good. I just got a call from Chester Alberto. He requested you specifically to join him in the Plaza tonight to be his date."

Emma sat up.

"Thee Chester Alberto? I've never met him before how on earth does he know me?

Mama giggled.

"My dear I provide my top clients with the best don't I?

Emma sighed.

"You know flattery will get you nowhere Mama."

Emma smirked.

"Don't I know it doll... especially with my little squishy face."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"The Plaza, what time? and any specific requirements?

Mama smiled.

"That's my girl. 8pm sharp. He just requested some arm candy I told him you'd mention any extra costs.. mwah love ya."

Emma hung up the phone and headed to the shower. It was midday already. Emma had been up late writing on her day off and passed out around 4am. She was quite the night owl and found that her writing was best at night. She proceeded to prune herself for her evening shaving with one hand and brushing her teeth with the other. Emma's apartment was quite compact so she was used to tight spaces.

Emma was in the Plaza lobby at 8pm. The elevator pinged as the familiar gentleman entered the area. Emma walked over with confidence as he immediately kissed her hand.

"Mr. Alberto... A pleasure to meet you."

The older man smirked.

"Oh my dear. The pleasure is all mine."

He quickly linked her arm in his and proceeded to walk into the restaurant. They were immediately seated at a table set for four people.

"I must say Madame your picture does not do you justice."

Emma fake blushed.

"You are too kind, are we expecting company?

The man noted the extra seating arrangements.

"Yes I hope that is alright. I'm some friends of mine. A married couple, I recently got out of a relationship so I couldn't bare for them to feel sorry for me so this is where I need your help. I haven't seen them in a long time so if you could pretend that you are actually with me that would be ever so kind."

The older man looked almost embarrassed at his shyness. Emma gently took his hand in hers.

"The second you chose me we had an arrangement and whatever terms you wish tonight I am happy to oblige, but I need to tell you that any "desserts" cost extra. I am a professional in the services I provide darling. I won't let you down."

Emma winked at the blushing man.

"You should come with a warning label Miss?

Emma straightened the man's tie.

"My name's Emma but you can call me anything you wish as long as it's not some corny disney character or something."

The man erupted in laughter.

"People actually call you that?

Emma placed her napkin on her lap and gave the man a half a smile.

"You'd be surprised what people call me... It's not always nice."

The man scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe, a sweet woman like you should be respected."

Emma held the man's shaking hand.

"Just breathe you are doing fine, I appreciate your compliments... I do. Don't be nervous I'm here for you."

The man squeezed her hand back as he rapidly stood up pulling Emma up with him.

"Ah here they are now."

A tall handsome man just over 6ft entered the restaurant. He waited for a moment as his wife caught up to him. A brunette sporting a bob haircut and wearing a black velvet dress placed her hand in his and walked towards Emma's table. The man shook Mr Alberto's hand as he stepped aside letting his wife kiss him on both cheeks. He wasted no time in introducing Emma who came face to face with the woman before they all sat down.

"Emma these are my dear friends Robin and his stunningly gorgeous wife Regina."

Regina waved her hand in the air.

"Oh stop it dear you'll make me blush."

Robin clicked for the waiter.

"Can I get a scotch. Neat."

Regina coughed.

"Maybe you should wait till we get some appetizers darling."

Regina rubbed her husband's hand.

Emma sensed the tension and quickly changed the subject.

"So Regina what do you do?"

Regina smiled at her. Emma couldn't help but agree with her client's remarks about the woman. She was indeed beautiful and Emma actually found it a little hard to concentrate on the conversation. Regina Mills sat opposite the blonde with the brownest eyes she had ever seen. She was captivated in her presence and almost got lost in her stare.

"Me dear... well I used to be a town Mayor but when I met my darling man I gave it all up to live the dream."

Regina smiled and caressed Robin's bicep. Robin tapped her hand.

"Wow a Mayor that sounds amazing. I bet it was such a thrill to be in charge and have so much responsibility."

Regina's eyes lit up.

"Why yes dear it was just that."

Emma smiled.

"So what do you do Miss?

Mr Alberto gave Emma alarm bell eyes and she took his hand in hers and exhaled.

"Swan... But you can call me Emma..."

The man exhaled.

"How charming. Miss Swan."

Robin glared at Regina and Regina changed the subject.

"So how did you meet dear old Albee?

Robin sighed.

"Well that's a interesting story actually."

Emma proceeded to bullshit her way through the whole dinner not flinching once and having exactly the perfect information to spin into a believable story. Regina was very impressed. Even if she didn't believe this was a serious relationship between the too she certainly respected Emma's confidence and politeness towards the situation.

"May I be excused Albee. I need to use the ladies room."

Regina chuckled.

"Of course my dear, shall I order you another drink?

Emma smiled.

"Yes baby that would be lovely."

The man blushed.

"Well I must say you've done very well."

Robin finally piped up.

Regina gulped her cider.

"Actually I have to go to the lady's too."

Regina pushed back her chair and walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and touched up her not quite red wine shade of lipstick. The white bathroom lights only highlighted all her features more as Emma stepped out of the cubicle. Emma was taken aback a little as the older woman looked radiant against the shining light. She couldn't help but notice a small scar on Regina's upper lip. She wanted to ask but figured there would be a better time. Regina smiled at the approaching blonde.

"Having fun?

Chirped Regina.

"Actually I am, I have to say you are a very intriguing woman Regina."

Regina smirked.

"As are you Miss Swan."

Emma giggled.

"You do know you can call me Emma."

Regina popped her lips together.

"I know."

And with that Regina walked out of the bathroom. Emma actually held onto the sink from the impact Regina's presence had left behind.

"What did we miss?

Emma sat down looking up and the calm and collected brunette.

"Robin was just saying that they need a new maid."

Before Emma could stop herself the words fell out of her mouth.

"I'd like to apply for the job, I mean I am looking for a new job and I'd appreciate the opportunity."

Robin laughed and Regina looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"My dear you must be joking, a lady of your caliber shouldn't be a maid."

Emma gave a weak smile.

"I never laugh at any work Regina and I'd honestly be grateful for an interview?

Robin looked at Regina in puzzlement.

"Certainly Emma, you can't be serious?

Robin awaited her reply.

"Actually I am."

Emma looked up at Robin with confidence.

"What do you make of all this Albee?

Regina starred at the man.

"Well if my darling Emma wants to do this then I don't see why not?

The man gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"This is the least I can do to repay you for a lovely evening Emma they could pay you very well indeed... Make your life the way you want it."

Emma smiled as the man caressed her cheek.

"Then so be it, can you start Monday?

Regina smiled at the blonde.

"Yes Madame Mayor I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

"A what?

Retorted Mama.

Emma sat opposite the woman in her office. The phone lines were ringing off the hook as she answered in between dealing with Emma.

"You heard me Mama. I've got a job as a maid."

Mama answered the ringing phone.

"Yes Mr. Charles I'll send Brindy this afternoon... No I won't forget the handcuffs."

Mama exhaled.

"Emma baby... My darling, surely you can't be serious in being a maid. You are better than that!

Emma sighed.

"So is that why I'm still an escort?

Emma threw her hands up into the air.

"Emma... I didn't mean it like that. You have a home here, we stick together here. You make a good wage..."

Emma looked at the ground.

"Look Mama I am grateful... I really am, you took me off the streets and I'll always be grateful for that. You make sure that the clients are safe and respect us. Yes I can make a good wage... but Mama I have dreams and I wanna at least try to get to them... I got accepted to a really important writers class and the fee is a lot of money, all my earnings have gone into that ... Mama I know I am better than this... I don't wanna feel this way anymore. I wanna be something... or mean something to somebody I'm tired of pretending to feel... I want someone to make me feel"

Mama got up from her swivel chair and stood Emma up to face her.

"You mean a hell of a lot to me child. You are my best girl and I mean that. You are good at your job Emma... Do you really think being a maid will make you feel any different, because I think they might treat you even worse than a client."

Emma threw her eyes up to heaven as she tried to stop herself from crying. Emma was tough and it took a lot to break her.

"Mama I love you but enough is enough I gotta try to make something more of myself. Look I won't quit completely because hell knows they might actually think I'm a shit maid and fire me... but you gotta cut my client list okay?

Emma looked at Mama with pleading eyes.

"I know you will make me proud whatever you do sweetheart. You have my blessing...we'll manage"

Emma jumped on the spot as she threw her arms around the smaller woman's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace.

It was Monday already and Emma was dressed and showered right on time to catch the last subway the station. Not quite knowing where to go she found herself walking the rest of the way to the Burbs. Following the directions on her google maps Emma clearly miscalculated the amount of time she needed to get there. Emma arrived at the Mayor's white mansion almost out of breath, she paused for a moment to compose herself wishing that she was more in shape and reminding herself to take up jogging again.

Emma reached out to knock at the door just as the door opened in front of her. Emma tried to steady herself from falling head first into the woman who was standing in front of her. Regina stood in the open doorway, she was wearing a creme coloured blouse with a pointy collar. Her long black pants blew around her ankles as the Autumn breeze blew in the door making it's way up to her dark wavy hair which was kicked out at the sides.

Regina was just as taken aback. She stepped backwards as the blonde stumbled into her hallway and out of reflex placed her arms forward as the blonde fell into them. She gently placed Emma in the upright position and smirked as the blonde met her gaze. Emma gulped hard.

"Miss Swan... You're here... I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little arrangement."

Regina looked the blonde up and down, inspecting her clothes settling on her green eyes. Emma blinked hard.

"You will need some suitable clothes for cleaning. I will provide the utensils"

Regina took the blonde's red leather jacket and hung it up.

"I'm sorry... I got a little lost."

Regina stepped passed the blonde and looked outside.

"How did you get here Miss Swan?

Emma found herself still out of breath as she leaned against the door frame.

"I ummm. I walked I guess"

Regina's eyes grew big.

"You walked?

Her raspy voice went up an octave.

"Yeah you know, it's when you put one leg in front of the other and move..."

Emma smirked at the brunette who was now face to face with her.

"Aren't you cute dear? Well Miss Swan I have to say I am impressed..."

The brunette began to walk towards her office and gestured Emma to follow her with a tilt of her head. Emma closed the front door and followed the Mayor.

"Gosh it doesn't take much to impress you Madame Mayor?

Regina's face lit up.

"You don't have to keep calling me that Miss Swan, I'm not a Mayor anymore... but I do admit it does make me feel wan..."

Regina trailed off. She cleared her throat and smiled a half smile. There was an awkward silence.

"Well I told you that you didn't have to keep calling me Miss Swan but here we are Madame Mayor!

Emma put an emphasis on the letter M. Regina burst out laughing making Emma smile.

"That you did Emm... Miss Swan"

Regina winked at the blonde and Emma felt her insides drop. Why was this woman having such a power over her?

"If you don't mind Miss Swan I have a few questions I'd like to ask you?

Emma nodded.

"Yeah sure ask away"

Regina smirked as she sat behind her desk and put on her glasses.

"So I assume you don't drive then seeing as you walked all the way from the city?

Regina ushered Emma to sit in the seat in front of her. Regina pushed aside a stack of papers so she could see the blonde.

"Umm I didn't walk all the way... just from where the subway stopped. As for driving... no not exactly... I mean I know how I just ummm never got my drivers licence"

Emma looked down as she felt Regina's gaze fall upon her. Emma could feel the shock coming from Regina. Maybe she should have lied to her. Regina pulled out a notepad and proceeded to jot down some scribbles.

"Really?

Regina smirked and Emma began to realize that she was infact being interviewed, if not for the job then to be caught out from her persona at dinner.

"Reg... Madame Mayor is this an interview?

Regina paused her scribbles and pulled her glasses to the end of her nose.

"To an extent yes... I'm rather curious."

Emma found herself fidgeting by tapping her leg.

"Do I make you nervous Miss Swan?

Emma stopped tapping.

"Yes... Ummm I mean no"

Regina smiled a big toothy grin. Emma met her gaze.

"Where did you go to college?

Emma really contemplated lying about this one but there was just something about the way Regina was looking at her that made her feel like she could be herself for once.

"I... I didn't go to college."

Regina's eyes grew wide again.

"I see... and your parent's were okay with your decision?

Emma started to scrunch her fingers as the tears threatened to fill her eyes. She was able to stop them as she composed herself. She couldn't stop herself from admitting the truth.

"No... I mean, they didn't exactly give me a decision"

Emma pushed her long blonde curls behind her ears as Regina looked puzzled.

"They didn't want you to go to college on purpose?

Regina sounded horrified.

"Oh no I'm sure they would have wanted me to... I mean I think they would have I guess"

Emma looked at the floor again and wished it would just swallow her up. If she ever felt like she was nothing before she was wrong now was the moment she felt like nothing.

"Miss Swan I'm afraid I'm a little confused. You say your parent's would have wanted you to go to college but also didn't give you that opportunity? From what Albee has told me he mentioned you were from a very high breeding class and..."

Emma cut her off. She couldn't pretend anymore.

"Regina... I. Albee lied for me."

Regina dropped her pen and sat up straight.

"I see so tell me what you want and you can be on your way."

Emma straightened up in her seat and stared at the woman.

"Pardon me I don't understand?

Regina exhaled.

"I knew you weren't really who you seemed to be at dinner the other night. I figured you were out to get the inside scoop about us from working in our home and selling your info for money to the local tabloids. I know they are dying to get some dirt on our marriage and..."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Hold on a minute you actually think I'm some kind of pathetic paparazzi who stalks well off upper class snobs for money?

Regina snorted.

"Who are you calling a snob Miss Swan?

Regina raised her voice as Emma stood up.

"Well if the shoe fits and from my secret observations I would say all to well!

Regina's nostrils flared

"How dare you speak to me like that!

Emma huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty. I'm sorry I don't kiss your ass like everybody else..."

Emma eyed up the nearest exit.

"Oh no you don't we are not finished here Miss Swan. Now sit down so you can answer the rest of these questions is that understood?

Emma plonked herself back down as a very flustered Regina sat down opposite her. She calmly interlocked her fingers together glaring at the blonde.

"Look Regina... You're right I'm not who you thought... I really need this job."

Regina saw the blonde's pleading eyes and found herself believing her.

"Why would Albee send you to me if you two are in fact not together... I can assume that much correctly?

Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"You'd be correct Madame Mayor. He felt like he wanted to help me... You see I ummm did him a favor and I guess he owed me one back. He wanted to help me"

Regina took in a deep breath.

"So you aren't rich?

Emma looked at the Mayor, honesty consuming her whole being.

"No... I'm not rich. I make enough to get by but I honestly really need this new job. My old one just isn't working out anymore"

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Do go on"

Emma paused.

"I'm afraid I don't have any experience though"

Regina looked at the agitated blonde as she threw a snarky comment towards her not expecting the reaction.

"Probably because your parents raised a smart assed, ungrateful liar who thought she was too good to get an education"

Emma's mouth fell open and this time she couldn't stop the glossy film spreading across her emerald Iris's.

"You're right Madame Mayor"

Emma stood up as Regina noticed her tearful eyes.

"Emma wait... How old are you?

Regina frantically tried to distract the blonde as she looked to leave.

"I'm 28, How old are you?

Emma paused regretting her forwardness. Regina leaned back in her chair and looked the blonde up and down.

"You haven't been to many job interviews before have you dear?

Emma looked at the ground again.

"No... I apologize I'll just see myself out"

Emma walked towards the hall.

"Hold on Miss Swan, where are you going?

Emma was in the hallway when Regina caught up to her and placed her hand on her upper arm. The tears were on Emma's cheeks when the Mayor turned her to face her.

"I have no parents Regina... They died I never knew them... I grew up on the streets and have just about got myself together. I'm obviously not qualified to work for such privileged people like yourself, but I sure would have tried my hardest. I actually want to be a writer..."

Regina found herself wiping a falling tear from the blonde's cheek. Emma could see her face to face in all her glory. My god the woman hurt her but she also was looking at her as if she could possibly see her for the real her. Emma wasn't pretending for the first time in forever. Regina started to cry. As the tears fell her make up disappeared revealing a red welt on her cheek. Emma pretended for the first time all day not to notice.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan. I feel sick to my stomach... I was cruel and a complete monster to you... I guess I let my own personal matters control my thoughts. You are a very brave woman, a very brave woman indeed... I'd be honored if you would work for me rich or not, experience or not, we all start somewhere... I'd love to read some of your work sometime."

Regina chirped. Emma melted into her gaze and found herself holding her hands. The brunette didn't pull away.

"Oh and I'm 35..."

Emma smiled.

"Thank you Madame Mayor. Thank you...

Regina lead Emma back into her office.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold Autumn Tuesday morning, Emma sat in her fluffy pjs in front of her laptop as her first assignment was sent over. In order to qualify to the next stage before acceptance the lecturer had requested that each applicant start a handwritten diary documenting their every thought and whim. The email ended saying a true writer is not afraid to expose themselves after all it's only words. Emma immediately went out to the local store and picked up a sufficient notebook and a few pens and got stuck into writing finding that she had so much to write already. Mid sentence Emma glanced up at the clock and jumped in realization that she would be late for her new job yet again. Emma quickly grabbed a pair of old tracksuit bottoms and a clean white tank top from the back of the clothes chair in her room. Hopping in one leg at a time as she jumped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

When Emma arrived at Regina's door out of breath again the Mayor merely waved her hand inviting her inside.

"Miss Swan... Would you care from some water you must have had a long walk."

Emma smiled politely.

"I'm sorry I'm late... again"

Regina walked into her kitchen and grabbed a fresh glass from the cubbard.

"Would you care for still or sparkling Miss Swan?

Emma couldn't help but notice that Regina was in a whole different mood today.

"Umm actually I'd love sparkling please if you got some Madame Mayor?

Regina smiled.

"But of course, I love the stuff ever since I was a little girl"

Regina poured the water and walked over to the blonde noting her attire.

"Here you are dear, I must say when I said you need some different attire I wasn't expecting this...

Emma slightly frowned as she noted a rip in her pants legs.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor were you expecting a French Maid?

Regina had poured herself a glass and had taken a gulp which burst straight out of her mouth and onto Emma's face. Regina quickly grabbed the nearest towel and handed it to the blonde as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh forgive me Miss Swan... I'm not used to much humor these days"

Emma patted her face and smiled.

"Oh boy then you're gonna love having me around the place"

Regina met her gaze.

"I'm sure I will"

Emma looked around on the spot not sure what to say or do next.

"So I guess I should clean something huh?

Regina snapped out of her trance and smiled at the eager blonde.

"We shall get to that in a moment, firstly I'd like to give you the tour of our humble la bode so that if we are away for any reason you will know where everything is and goes etc, Robin is gone for the rest of the week he shall be back on Friday evening. It's our Ten Year anniversary"

Emma smiled a half smile.

"Wow ten years congratulations"

Regina returned the smile.

"Thank you Miss Swan, he left early this morning so I do admit I like having the place to myself sometimes... Oh by the way please don't worry about yesterday, I hope you don't mind that I kept what you told me between us, Robin is old fashioned and as much as I try I find that sometimes that behavior rubs off on me. I want to apologize again for my behavior yesterday I was having a bad morning and I guess I took it out on you I'm not normally like that... I didn't mean to upset you Miss Swan"

Regina turned to the blonde as they reached the top of the marble staircase. Emma met the panicked woman's stare with her warm eyes.

"Look... You were perfectly entitled to interview me for the position I'm just sorry I lied to you in the first place. But please don't treat me like some orphan Annie... cause I have done pretty well so far. I can pay bills and I got a little place to live... it's not much but it's home to me and look hey I got a new job so I'd say I'm okay..."

Regina's heart melted as she exhaled.

"I can see why you did... We kind of give off that high expectations vibe don't we?

Regina chuckled to herself.

"Miss Swan don't ever let anyone make you feel like the way I did yesterday. Do you understand me?

Emma nodded.

"I am so grateful to work for you Madame Mayor I really am. I'll do my very best because I want to be...

Regina smiled and finished her sentence.

"A writer dear"

Emma actually blushed. Regina was flattered as she lead the blonde down her corridor.

"I got my first assignment today actually... I have to keep a diary. I've never owned one before so it's a whole new sensation"

Regina looked at her as if she had lost an arm.

"Yes well we'll have to help you achieve that dream won't we dear? We haven't discussed salary yet, I'm afraid Robin handles the money these days so I'll have to have a talk over with him on Friday when he returns"

Emma paused on the spot.

"Oh Madame Mayor... that isn't necessary it's your anniversary please don't ruin it on my behalf"

Regina opened her bedroom door and Emma could help but gasp.

"Holy shi..."

Emma stopped herself and Regina laughed quietly as she pulled back her curtains and opened her balcony doors.

"Come Miss Swan. When I want some quiet time you'll find me out here if I'm not outside by my apple tree"

Emma inhaled the soft breeze that circled around her nose.

"Do you make apple pie?

Emma smirked.

Regina led them back into the room and began to strip her bed covers.

"Why yes I do, when I was Mayor I made it weekly for the town's bake sale..."

Emma smiled at Regina's enthusiasm when she spoke about her past role.

"Maybe I can try some sometime... Holy crap how many people sleeps in this bed?... and shouldn't I be doing that for you?

Regina dropped the sheets and giggled.

"Why Miss Swan just Robin and I... Yes I'll be sure to bake you a pie very soon indeed... I suppose you should take the sheets... I'm just so used to doing everything a particular way... I'm in a sort of routine..."

Regina trailed off as Emma picked up the sheets.

"Wow... I sleep in a single I'll bet it's like heaven"

Emma sighed and proceeded to walk away with the sheets.

"Where do you live dear?

Emma stopped and turned around.

"Umm I kinda don't wanna answer that the house might hear me and think I'm not good enough to be here"

Her voice echoed down the corridor and Emma stuck out her tongue. Regina raised her eyebrows in admiration as Emma walked down the stairs with the bed sheets.

Regina walked briskly after her as she saw she had found the washing machine.

"Emma wait... He doesn't like the softer in first...

Emma jumped on the spot splashing the softer into the machine and onto her tank.

"Ooops... I'm sorry"

Emma quickly put the softer back in it's place and noticed Regina quickly turning it to face the window. Her shoulders were raised and she seemed rather agitated that the sheets had now been covered with softener.

"Umm did I do something wrong Madame Mayor...?

Regina flicked her eyes to the blonde who was as flustered looking as she was and was now sporting a bright blue stain in the middle of her white tank top.

"No Miss Swan... I did, it was my fault for not showing you how to wash the sheets, it will be alright... I just need to rectify this myself... be a dear and give the kitchen a sweep please the brush is behind the hall door"

When Emma left she caught a glimpse of Regina collapsing to the ground. She slumped against the machine and held her head back. Emma felt absolutely awful. She had messed up so much it seemed on her first day.

When Emma entered the kitchen she could practically see herself in the floor tiles. Sweep what she thought but she did as she as told and waited patiently for the Mayor to emerge from the wash room. Emma began to get worried when Regina hadn't returned a half an hour later. Emma knew her place she would stay right here until she would get back. Emma began to snoop around the kitchen noting the immaculate shine on everything. She figured she could make her some tea to apologize when she spotted the teabags by the sink. When Regina still hadn't returned when she had made the tea Emma went to look for her and found her outside with a hand basin soaking the sheets and was hand washing them vigorously with a scrubbing brush. Regina slumped over the basin and jumped when Emma accidentally hit off the flower pot.

"Miss Swan... This doesn't concern you please go back inside and clean the kitchen please"

Regina looked so tired.

"I... I did... Not that it needed much cleaning I could see my ass in your over door"

Regina whipped her head around fully to face the blonde who was walking towards her.

"Here I made you some tea... You should come inside it's getting cold... Let me do that for you"

Regina took the mug in both hands and smiled gratefully at the blonde.

"That won't be necessary Miss Swan I'm nearly finished. Thank you for the tea I really appreciate it"

Emma did as she was told and returned to cleaning the kitchen.

Over the next few days Regina had taken the liberty of writing out cue cards around the house on each item that had to be cleaned or fixed or Ironed etc. Emma was in complete awe at the woman. She was like supergirl. Whenever she had a spare minute she found herself writing in her diary. Regina found herself enjoying the younger blonde's company.

It was Friday night and Robin had returned right on time. Regina had given Emma the day off in preparation for the her anniversary. Regina Mills stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her eyes inflamed from the flood of tears, She wiped away a falling one with her thumb and proceeded to do her make-up. She brushed her wavy brown hair and entered the bedroom.

There was roses on her bed and soft music playing in the background. Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a rose. Regina smiled at the lovely gestures that surrounded her.

"Oh my god Robin you didn't have to do all this!

Robin stood up and handed his bride the rose. He kissed her hand softly.

"Happy Anniversary babe"

Robin pulled Regina into his body and kissed Regina on the lips.

Regina and Robin had been together sense her second stint at college, he was her best friend and It just seemed like going out was where they were headed. Marriage was the next logical step.

"I can't believe today we officially became man and wife. The years have flown by"

Beamed Regina who was changing the song on her ipod.

"Yep time flies when I have you Mrs Mills"

Robin's pleasant tone rapidly changed.

"Stop fidgeting with the damn music and come here"

Regina jumped as his tone startled her.

"I'm sorry babe, I... just wanted to play our song"

Regina did as she was told, she always obeyed Robin. He walked over and locked the door.

Regina awoke to find a note on Robin's pillow. It was her daily chore list. She would set her alarm meticulously every morning so she would get most of the list completed before he went to work. It was 5am. Robin was a very respected business man, he was away most days, but when he returned he made it known, Regina was grateful she had the regular distance from him, her work used to be her get away everyday. She would become the happy person she once was and wanted to be again when she was there. Being the Mayor had it's advantages she kept her personal life well hidden, but it wasn't good enough for Robin and he made her resign. Having Emma waddle into her life was the something Regina had been missing. She didn't need a maid. She needed a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma awoke early on Monday morning. Having less clients really seemed to be messing with her sleeping patterns, nevertheless she decided she needed to get her tardiness back on track so she invested herself in a pair of jogging shoes and workout gear on her day off. Regina had decided she wouldn't need her on weekends which suited Emma perfectly as she used her time to write in her diary.

She stepped outside of her apartment complex and inhaled the morning air. It was still dark and birds were beginning to wake up. The street lamps glistened as she gently attempted to jog around the blog. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket it was from Regina.

Hello Miss Swan.

Could you possibly come over a bit earlier this morning? I could use your help.

I am aware it is short notice and I apologize if I have woken you up.

Regina

Regina had finished cleaning the floors and ironing all of Robin's work suits and ties. She sat in the kitchen clutching her cup of coffee, still shaking from the incident that had happened the night before, she asked Robin about how much salary he was going to pay Emma. The bruises were still fresh on her stomach and were stinging as she tried to walk to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

"Robin I feel that isn't enough to pay her. She's here every day helping me and she's doing a pretty darn good job"

Robin turned to face his wife.

"Well maybe if you weren't so useless in the first place we wouldn't need a bloody maid now would we?

Regina held her tongue.

"Look darling all I am saying is can we not afford to pay the girl a little bit more?

Robin looked Regina up and down.

"What's been going on between you two?

Bellowed Robin.

"Nothing! Robin we've been over this I love you and only you...

Robin slapped Regina across the face causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the kitchen tiles.

"Don't you dare lie to me Regina! If you are lying so help me god...

Regina held her hand to her face as she could feel the throbbing in her hand.

"Why do you always think so little of me?

Robin bent down to Regina's level.

"Why... Well for one you can barely follow a simple list so we had to hire help"

Regina let one tear drop.

"Then if I'm so useless why don't you just fucking leave!

Robin kicked Regina hard in the stomach.

"You know fucking well why? You are sick Regina and you need to be fixed"

Regina coughed only causing herself more pain.

"Robin...

Robin glanced down at his wife's aching body and stormed out of the room slamming the door. He wrote a cheque for Emma and left it on the hallway table as he exited for work.

Regina's tears cascaded from her eyes as she attempted to stand up too quickly causing her to slip she on the freshly polished kitchen floor. The pain consumed her whole body. Gathering herself she went to her bedroom en suite and stood in front of the mirror.

"You will be okay... everything will be fine"

Regina's phone vibrated causing her the jolt back to reality. Regina eagerly clicked open the message.

Good Morning Madame Mayor :)

Gosh you sure like to clean early. I'm on my way.

E.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde's non protesting response .

In the past few months Robin wasn't doing very well in work so the beatings were nearly everyday. His job was like a roller coaster, up and down, there were times when there were actually no beatings and they were happy, but like the weather he was very hard to read and unpredictable. Regina had tried many times to run away, with no success, she paid for what she had tried to do, and somehow in the space of ten years she had finally just given up hope.

The fear was building and the depression was setting in as she gazed out her balcony window at the loved up people holding hands passing by, she longed to feel that for Robin but that was long gone, the truth was she was trapped with him. Regina had a secret... one that Robin found out when he first starting wooing her. Robin always got what he wanted. Regina sniffled as her mind shot back to that day when Robin took control for the first time.

It was the Christmas of her finals, she was 25 years old. As she looked back she thought to herself that her looks hadn't changed much, she still could turn heads, and she had turned Robin's. She had been on a few dates with Robin. She still saw him as her best friend, she knew she didn't have feelings for him like that and in fact she didn't have any feelings for any guys.

Millie was 5:3 with short bobby, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, She always wore a black beanie which Regina made fun of. She was Regina's girlfriend. Regina had always known from a young age that she noticed girls rather then men. She had seen Millie on a regular occurrence around college and had fallen for her nearly immediately. One night she met Millie through Robin's friend Lance. She actually was his younger sister. They just clicked. They were officially going out for seven months, when Robin had decided he wanted her. Regina didn't think anything of it, after all he was her best buddy. She used to meet Millie in secret behind the local supermarket and they would go to her place. Regina did this because she was afraid to tell her parents, more so her father, he was very old fashioned and he thought of homosexuality as a sickness.

It was a Saturday night, Regina was meeting Millie at the usual spot and had cancelled her date with Robin who wasn't too happy, he followed her and was horrified at what he saw, There in front of him stood Regina and his best friend's sister. Regina had run into Millie's arms and they began to kiss. Robin felt sick and humiliated

"How could I not have known I was dating a dyke! and she's with my best friend's sister!

Robin couldn't let it slide, in the next few days Robin observed their sneaky behavior in college. Yeah they were grown adults who had every right to be together. But Robin knew of Regina's father's beliefs and when the moment was right he tipped off her father and Regina was taken out of college immediately and sent to a psychiatric ward. Regina was heartbroken and never found out who had ruined her happiness. Regina never saw or heard from Millie ever again.

Robin like Regina's father convinced himself he could fix Regina. He never told her he knew her secret and still persisted in dating her. Regina cringed as she recalled the night when he father insisted her to go with Robin and how he had forced himself on her. The pain was excruciating. She thought about telling her father but she knew deep down he wouldn't believe her. She told Robin she would call the police but Robin had threatened to hurt Millie if she did. He sunk his claws in and was watching her every move. She knew she would never love again. Robin announced to her father that they were a couple and that she would be moving in with her after college break. Her father never suspected anything was wrong.

The minute she came into his place the controlling started. He banned her from seeing her friends and when she disobeyed the beatings began. Regina shuddered as she remembered him saying

"I'm doing this because I love you...

She was pregnant at the time and he had done so much damage she lost the baby. That was the night she got her scar on her upper lip when Robin picked up a piece of her mirror that he had pushed her into and violently slashed her in the face. She kept a picture of Millie in a box and hid it in her wardrobe, she would often look at it when she was on the verge of ending it all. She began drinking a lot, until she got offered the role of being Mayor. That she said was her savior.

A year after that Millie tried to make contact with Regina. But she couldn't get through to her as hard as she tried. Regina never knew anything about it until she heard on the news that she was killed in a hit and run freak accident. In her wallet was a picture of Regina. She knew in her heart it wasn't an accident, Robin did it, she could feel it every time he looked into her eyes. She was living with a real life monster and she couldn't escape.

Regina was in such a trance she never heard the doorbell. She eagerly walked to answer actually forgetting her fresh wounds. Regina winced and held onto the banister. She quickly checked the mirror and approved of the concealer under her eyes and cheek. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Miss Swan... Do come in"

Emma smiled at the brunette as she walked into the hallway.

"You're not out of breath dear?

Emma smirked.

"Nice of you to notice, I've been getting back into my jogging routine. It's amazing how much your body can remember when you force it"

Regina gave a weak smile.

"I know what you mean dear"

Emma walked straight into the kitchen and gathered her utensils.

"Right so what do you need me to do Madame Mayor?

Regina chuckled grabbing her stomach.

"Can we just sit for a minute Miss Swan? I rather hurt myself before I text you... I'm afraid I slipped cleaning these damn tiles and I winded myself quite a bit"

Regina watched as Emma dropped the cleaning equipment and was over to her in a flash. She attempted to inspect Regina's stomach as she was clutching it for dear life but Regina batted her hand away.

"I'm fine Miss Swan, I'll be fine... I just need a little extra help today"

Emma nodded. Emma didn't want to admit it but she knew she was lying. In her job she knew when people were lying it was her gift.

"Madame Mayor come with me"

Before Regina could protest Emma had grabbed her by the hand and lead her to her sitting room. She grabbed the two nearest pillows and propped them on the edge. Regina didn't protest when Emma gently lowered her body until her head hit the cushions. Careful not to touch her stomach Emma raised the Mayor's feet and slipped off her black suede heels. Regina flinched briefly as Emma sat next to her taking her left foot in her hand.

"No wonder you slipped in these damn heels, you really need to take a break... if not for you then for your feet"

Regina gasped when Emma started to gently massage her foot. She found herself melting into her cushions as Emma knew exactly where to rub.

"Miss Swan... Please this is completely unnecessary. Oh wow... where on earth did you learn to massage like that?

Emma smirked as she began to massage her other foot. Regina found herself feeling a sensation she hadn't felt in years.

"I have my ways Madame Mayor. You know I can massage more than your feet"

Regina sat up frantically causing her to groan in pain and clutch her stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry was I too rough on your foot?

Regina's eyes fell onto the concerned blonde's

"No Miss Swan... I really need to get to work"

Regina stood up and hobbled towards the kitchen.

Emma sat on the couch not quite knowing what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed Emma found herself longing to be in Regina's company. Regina had become the highlight of her day, The woman had to be the most fascinating woman she had ever met. This never happened to her. For the first time Emma was starting to have real feelings for someone and it was so typical that she was married.

Emma sat in Regina's study writing in her diary. Regina had popped out to pick up a few items from the store so Emma used her time wisely. Emma found that writing her feelings for Regina to be very therapeutic as it was her only way of venting them out instead of blurting them aloud and ruining whatever friendship had been blossoming. She had just finished the last page of the notebook she had bought when Regina's voice made her jump out of the Mayor's seat.

"Miss Swan? Oh I'm sorry Miss Swan I didn't mean to distract your flow"

Emma's eyes fluttered as Regina entered the office.

"I'm sorry... The door was open and the desk was perfect for writing"

Regina walked over to the blonde and smirked.

"That's quite alright dear. You are allowed to roam wherever you please, I trust you."

Emma smiled.

"You do?

Regina met the blonde's gaze looking up at her.

"Of course I do Miss Swan, evidently I cannot say the same for you since we haven't had a proper chat since my appalling interview? In fact I wanted to ask you to stay for dinner tonight. Robin is away shortly after he arrives home. He has a late meeting... I'd appreciate your company... I know that I am your employer so I understand if you'd rather keep this a professional work relationship...

Emma could hear Regina's nerves. Regina continued.

"I also wanted to thank you with a little token for all the help you have been to me lately so I got you this"

Regina pulled a leather bound diary from behind her back and placed it onto the desk in front of Emma. Emma just stared at the diary with big saucer eyes, consumed with such emotion it took everything she had not to kiss the woman who was eagerly awaiting a reaction.

"Reg.. Madame Mayor... You didn't have to get me anything. It's my job to help you... but I'd love to stay for dinner"

Emma's eyes began to get all glossy as she took the diary into her hands.

"Do you like it Miss Swan?

Emma smiled up at the Mayor.

"I love it... No one has ever bought me something so thoughtful before... Thank you so much"

Regina's heart jumped when Emma stood up and pulled the older woman into an embrace. Regina welcomed the blonde's gentle touch but yet she couldn't stop her body wincing in pain as Emma squeezed too tightly. Regina hissed and broke the embrace. Emma looked startled as Regina backed away.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?

Regina gave the blonde a half smile she chuckled as she put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Peering at the open diary page. Emma's heart thudded in her ears and she gulped. Emma slammed the diary when she caught her glance. Regina chuckled again.

"Hiding your secrets Miss Swan?

"No.. Madame Mayor I just... I've never written a diary before so it's just very personal you know...

Regina smiled.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me Miss Swan. I'm a good listener"

Emma stood up.

"Okay what really happened to your stomach?

Regina took a step back and gasped.

"Pardon me? I explained what happened dear I...

Just then Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket. Emma sighed and walked out of the room leaving her diary on the desk. Regina balanced herself on the desk and stood in silence as Emma took the call.

"Hello Mama... Now isn't a good time, I'm at work. Can I call you back later?

"Emma I need you to take this client. Fifi is sick with the flu and Delores is out of town. I know you said you were busy but we need the business Em. Can you be here at 7pm?

Emma inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her heart sunk.

"Alright who is it?

She could hear Mama smiling through the phone.

"His name is Neal... somebody or he's a rich businessman. Thank you Emma you are a godsend"

Emma smirked.

"Yeah yeah I know... Any specifics?

Emma whispered aware that Regina could hear.

"He requires your full service at the Hotel la Monte"

Emma pushed her hair out of her face and nodded.

"Okay I'll be there"

Emma hung up the phone.

Emma walked back towards the office just as Regina was walking out.

"That was my old job it turns out they need me to come in at 7pm. I know it's highly unprofessional and short notice but they are really stuck and I know you just asked me to stay for dinner and I honestly want to stay but..."

Regina tapped the blonde's shoulder lightly and kept on walking towards the stairs.

"Whatever you have to do Miss Swan. I won't stop you"

Emma looked puzzled as the elegant woman climbed her staircase.

"Regina wait... You aren't even mad at me for just blowing you off?

Regina paused.

"You've done an exceptional job today Miss Swan. You've shown me that I can rely on you when I need you and it's only natural that you take what ever earnings you can achieve for your dream"

There was something about her voice that told Emma she wasn't okay.

"Look... I can stay if you need me Madame Mayor?

Regina smiled a gentle smile at the blonde who had walked to the end of the staircase.

"No dear. You go other people need you too. I can't have you all to myself now can I dear?

Emma blushed and turned on the spot hoping Regina hadn't seen. She muttered under her breath.

"I wish you would"

Emma looked up at the Mayor once more.

"Enjoy your balcony... I'll see you tomorrow... Thank you for my present. This means a lot to me Regina"

Regina watched as the blonde scurried frantically towards her office grabbing everything at once and trying to put on her coat at the same time. Emma was in such a rush that she grabbed the diary s from Regina's desk. However in her urgency to be on time Emma was multitasking yet again and in her clumsiness in failing to carry more than two things at once made her old diary fall in Regina's hallway. As she closed the door a gust of wind blew it under the hallway table.

"Come to bed Regina I don't have much time I have to leave for my meeting soon!

Regina fixed her towel as she came out of the bath.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting to touch you for nearly an hour!

Regina winced as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry Robin I've had a long day, I needed a good soak in the tub"

Robin walked over and removed the towel. Her body stood ridged, exposing every scar and bruise that was still visible. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. Regina knew what was coming next. Robin turned off the lights and laid her forcefully on the bed. Regina shut her eyes, she always shut her eyes and waited for the pain to end. Robin got off his exposed wife and headed to the shower as he got himself organised for his late meeting. Regina sat up and composed herself. She grabbed her dressing gown and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As she went down the stairs her eye caught something by the leg of the hallway table. It was Emma's diary. Regina made her tea and sat in the spare bedroom down the hall from Robin, she didn't want to be man handled by him all night when he returned from work so she took those moments when she could, she grabbed the diary and locked the door. Regina sipped the tea as she opened the first page. Regina nearly spit out her tea and closed the book when Robin slammed the front door to leave.

She couldn't violate Emma especially since she felt she was starting to connect with her, but maybe there was something about her in it?

"Okay!

Exclaimed Regina

"Here we go, forgive me Emma"

Regina sat back and began to read the diary. Regina glanced through some poetry and sketches and then she turned the page to expose the heading

RM FANTASY.

It hadn't registered that they were her initials until she read the next page. Regina's eyes enlarged and she didn't even realized that she had spilled her tea all down her dressing gown. Emma had very specifically expressed how strongly she had began to feel for her, making it very clear how much she really did like her. Regina was stunned as she read every detail over again to make sure she wasn't dreaming it. She didn't know how to feel. But that old Regina began to appear again. She smiled as she read on, growing more flattered as she read an intimate piece detailing a dream Emma had had about her. Regina felt the heat bubble up inside her, a feeling she hadn't felt sense she was with Millie.

Regina read the the whole thing and put her head in her hands and let out a nervous giggle.

"What am I going to do?

She laughed to herself. Regina thought long and hard about how to deal with this revelation. She couldn't risk losing her in her life, yet she didn't want to spend another day in hell with Robin. She drifted off to sleep.

Regina woke up in her Parlor, it was evening time and Emma sat in front of her, she appeared to be shocked as Regina was now holding her diary.

"Do you know?

Echoed Emma.

Regina got up from her couch and gestured Emma to stand up. Regina placed her hands firmly around Emma's waist. Emma smiled. Regina leaned in and kissed her. She could feel herself giving in to herself and enjoyed feeling Emma's body react to her touch. Regina finished the kiss and held her hand. She began to lead Emma into her dark bedroom with candles and music. Emma lay down ushering Regina on top of her. Emma slipped her hand inside Regina's pencil skirt.

Regina woke up with a jump. She was covered in sweat.

"I think I might feel the same way..."

Chuckled Regina in a surprised voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stepped out of the shower and into the hotel room. She pulled her bra strap up and sat on the end of the bed gathering her clothes. The man next to her lay there smoking a cigarette as Emma stood up pulling on her underwear.

"You really know your stuff Emma..."

Emma glanced over at the out of breath man and smirked.

"It's my job Neal. Thank you for saying so"

Emma smiled as Neal was pointing at the drawer beside the television. Emma opened it and took her fee.

"Do you got a card or something if I wanna hire you directly?

Neal sat up and put out his cigarette.

"Afraid not, Mama deals with all the callers. Just ask for me and she'll make sure I'm available if requested"

Emma winked. Neal shivered on the spot.

"I can see myself out Neal. Enjoy the rest of your night"

Neal jumped out of the bed and walked towards the blonde and placed a firm kiss on her lips placing his hands on her cheeks. Emma grabbed the man's hands and gently took them off her face.

"Goodbye Neal"

The man watched as Emma left the hotel.

Emma shoved open her apartment door and went straight to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. She slumped onto the couch and ran her hand over the leather covered diary that was on her coffee table. She lifted it up slightly alarmed when her original diary was not under it. She took her swig and took out her phone.

Hey

Sorry if this wakes you... This is a little weird but I just wanted to see if you were doing okay?

Sorry I couldn't make dinner.

Em.

Regina sat on her balcony letting the cool breeze swirl her senses. Trying to make sense of the dream she had just awoken from. She jerked in a instant as her phone vibrated next to her on the table. She took her reading glasses that were clicked on her collar and opened the text. Regina smiled a big toothy grin. She sat up straight and replied.

Never hesitate to text me Miss Swan. Even if it is weird.

I'm alright. Thank you for checking.

Regina

Emma took a huge gulp a smile radiating beneath her cheeks.

You are up late Madame Mayor!

Are you you are okay?

Em

Regina sighed and looked towards the town i the distance.

I could say the same for you Miss Swan.

What has you up so late on a work night?

Your Boss

Emma nearly choked as the beer nearly came out her nose.

Work... actually if you must know Boss!

Don't worry I'll be on time for work.

Your Employee

Regina chuckled enjoying the easy banter that was flowing between them. If Regina wasn't mistaken she was actually flirting.

Miss Swan.

We both know you have never been on time for work?

;)

Emma found her cheeks growing red and her stomach clenched tightly as the woman's response hit her where it counts. My god I'm going crazy thought Emma.

Well then I better get to bed then Madame Mayor.

Say Regina I can't seem to find my diary.

Did you see it?

Em

Regina smiled and stepped in off her balcony careful not to wake the sleeping Robin. She tip toed down the stairs and placed the diary where she found it. She quickly went back to the spare room and lay down.

No Miss Swan.

I'm afraid not.

I'm sure it's around here somewhere.

Regina

Emma exhaled as her anxiety subsided. The overwhelming fear that Regina would somehow read her diary plagued her thoughts. Emma's phone vibrated in her hand.

Sweet Dreams Emma.

Madame Mayor.

Emma beamed as the Mayor had called her Emma. It made her feel like jelly and all fuzzy inside. She finished her beer and hopped into her single bed. Her panic was defiantly gone.

Goodnight Regina

Miss Swan.

Regina's smile lit up her room as she drifted off to sleep.

Regina awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of Robin yelling as he walked towards the spare bedroom. Robin swung open the door and Regina sat up in fright.

"Regina where is my blue shirt? I believe I specifically said on the list that I needed that shirt for today. Regina I have my out of town business trip."

Regina sat up in a panic trying to remember and it suddenly came to her. Emma had left early and had forgotten to take the wash out of the machine because she was in a rush. She shut her eyes as her husband leered over her wearing only his business suit pants and leather belt with a shiny gold buckle. Regina sat on the edge of the bed.

"I...I forgot to take it out of the washing machine yesterday. I'm sorry darling"

Robin put his hand under Regina's chin and hoisted her up.

"Well then go get it!

He violently pushed Regina towards the door way causing her to hit her arm off the door frame. The stinging burning sensation danced along her skin as she walked towards the stairs. Robin eagerly followed her and watched as his wife frantically grabbed the damp shirt out of the machine and in the rapid motion the shirt snagged against the washing machine door ripping it just about the breast pocket. Regina gasped and turned to her husband with pleading eyes.

"Please... It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose... Robin please don't hurt me. Please..."

Robin unbuckled his belt and hit Regina hard across the chest. Regina cried out and put her hands up to protect her face. She slumped into the corner and cowered as Robin hit her again and again. Robin finally stopped when Regina fell forward losing consciousness. He bent down to pull her into an embrace. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, laying her on their bed. Regina opened her eyes to Robin stroking her face. Her body was on fire.

"Darling please forgive me, I lost my temper and I shouldn't have. I'll never hurt you like that again"

Regina had heard this all before. In fact she only seemed to hear it when she knew he had gone too far. Regina held the sobbing man's hand.

"I know..."

Robin looked into his wife's brown eyes.

"I can use the white shirt. You stay here and rest. I'll be back by Monday at the latest"

Regina sighed.

"I'll miss you"

Robin smiled as he blew her a kiss from the bedroom doorway.

As Robin closed the front door Regina cracked like a broken mirror. The tears cascaded down her face, rolling onto her neck as she struggled to stand up. She hobbled to the bathroom and turned on the light. She gently lifted her shirt to inspect her wounds. He hadn't broken the skin bit the welts were dark red and there was extensive bruising. Regina actually found it hard to breathe. She looked at her alarm clock noting that Emma would be already on her way and it was too late to tell her no. Regina did what she did best and put on her make up, drying her eyes against the towel. She took a deep breath and slipped into a grey dress that was hanging on her wardrobe. She gently hopped into her favourite black heels and brushed her bedhead hair. Her hair naturally kicked as she put on some red lipstick. Taking a final check to see if she looked like she had been crying she applied extra concealer under her eyes. Regina walked down her stairs with confidence and into her parlor. She went straight for the whiskey decanter and poured herself a neat one. As the liquid burned down her throat it seemed to distract her from the burning sensation everywhere else. Regina downed the glass and poured herself another one. She downed the second glass faster than the first. Regina grabbed the decanter and poured herself some more placing it on her coffee table as she sat on her leather sofa. Regina had lost count of how many she had drank when she heard the doorbell. She stood up too fast almost losing her balance and staggered towards the door. Regina opened it to see Emma holding a bag of Donuts and two coffees.

"Morning Madame Mayor. I took the liberty of getting us some breakfast because I missed dinner so I thought maybe we could have a proper chat like you suggested"

Regina was trying to process what the blonde had said as she gave her a smile.

"Miss Swan... Come in"

Regina stepped backwards accidentally kicking the diary across the floor. Emma stepped inside and immediately smelled the whiskey on her breath. Regina stumbled and picked up the diary and handed it to the blonde.

"I believe you must have dropped this?

Emma took the diary gratefully looking deep into Regina's eyes. Not sure what she was looking for but for now she had no reason to not trust her. Regina walked towards the parlor and Emma frantically followed leaving the breakfast in the kitchen but grabbing the coffee as she followed the Mayor into her parlor. Regina picked up her whiskey and took a swig.

"Regina!

Regina jumped on the spot as she gazed at the shocked blonde.

"Yes... That is my name Miss Swan"

Regina giggled.

"Are you drunk?

Regina blinked rapidly.

"No... I'm not dear"

Emma walked over to the brunette and took the glass out of her hand.

"Yes you are. Regina it's 9am..."

Regina grabbed it back.

"Well it's 5pm somewhere else!

Emma grabbed the glass again and shoved the coffee into it.

"Regina you are scaring me. What's going on? Talk to me"

Regina slumped onto her couch and Emma sat beside her.

"Miss Swan... I'm perfectly fine"

Regina hiccuped. Emma sighed.

"Okay if you say so... so how was your night after I left?

Regina choked on the coffee.

"It was fine Miss Swan.. how was yours?

Emma sat back into the couch.

"Oh you know just a work night"

Regina turned to face the blonde.

"I know that look... you met someone right?

Emma laughed.

"What look? If you must know yes... you could say I met someone"

Regina's eyes grew wide. Regina wasn't sure but if she wasn't mistaken she was feeling jealous .

"Well go on dear?

Emma sighed.

"Well he...

Regina felt like she had been hit by a train. Her mind immediately went back to the diary fantasies and found herself second guessing Emma's words. Whether it was actually fiction she was writing. Regina smiled a weak smile urging the blonde to go on.

"You slept together?

Emma blushed.

"God Madame Mayor you sure are nosy... I said nosy not drunk"

Regina smirked.

"If you must know... yes..."

Regina sipped her coffee.

"And?

Emma looked puzzled.

"And what?

Regina chuckled.

"Do I have to spell it out dear? Was he good?

Emma saw the genuine curiosity in the Mayor's eyes.

"He was alright I guess I've had better"

Regina laughed loudly.

"I'm sure you know all about good times, hell you've been married for ten years. He must be good?

Emma laughed but Regina stayed silent. Regina was lost in thought. She paused.

"Miss Swan... I..."

Regina reached out and grabbed the end of her whiskey. She knocked it back as Emma's jaw dropped.

"Was that really necessary? Am I that bad company that you have to drink to talk to me?

Regina frowned.

"No of course not don't be silly Miss Swan... I just wanted to ask you something... It's a little personal and I guess I was just shy"

Emma tilted the Mayor's head up to her eye level.

"Regina you can ask me anything I trust you too"

Regina gulped.

"Have you ever you know..."

Emma looked lost again.

"I'm sorry I'm not following... Have I ever?

Regina sighed.

"You know Miss Swan... You know. Ummm gosh I feel like a shy teenager"

Emma put her hand on top of Regina's soft hand. Regina jolted at the contact.

"Go on spit it out! I'm all ears"

Regina inhaled deeply.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?

Regina pulled her hand away and buried her face in them, trying to hide her embarrassment. Emma gently lifted her hands away from her face.

"Hey don't be shy. Yes I've had orgasms... haven't you?

Regina's eyes began to fill with water.

"No...Never... At least I don't think so. What do they feel like?

Emma wiped away a falling tear from the mayor's face.

"Oh Regina... Are you saying in ten years you've never experienced one? Believe me you'd know if you had one"

Regina's eyes flashed in shame. Emma gently cupped the Mayor's face.

"Hey no look at me. There is nothing to be ashamed about here. Absolutely nothing do you hear me!

Regina gave Emma a grateful smile. Emma let go of her face.

"Emma... what are they like?

Emma tried to focus her thoughts and find her wording because in that moment her respect for Regina had just hit the roof.

"Umm gosh... Every lame ol description is pretty accurate because you can't really describe the sensation unless you feel it. Best I can compare it to would be like a build up, like small sharp tingles that spread higher and higher and then it's like you are floating on a cloud that you don't wanna come down from"

Regina gulped finding it hard to control the effect Emma's words were having on her body. She reached across and held Emma's hand. Emma smiled.

"That sounds Divine Miss Swan"

Emma wiped away another tear.

"When you share them with the person you really care about that's where the magic is"

Regina leaned closer to the blonde. Emma found herself looking Regina up and down. Regina leaned in and closed her eyes. Emma stood up in alarm and walked towards the kitchen.

"I better get to work huh Madame Mayor"

She pushed her hair out of her face and began the daily list.

Regina sat still for a few moments as the wave of embarrassment and rejection washed over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina awoke on the couch as the shadows of the flames from the fire danced across the ceiling. She immediately noted that she had been covered in a large blanket and there was a glass of water beside her on the coffee table. She looked around to see the sleeping blonde curled up in the fetal position on the armchair still clutching her diary in her left hand. The blonde was shaking from the cold even though the fire blazed away. Regina pulled the blanket down and stepped into her heels that Emma had left in the corner. She placed the blanket over the blonde and tucked Emma's hair out of her face. Regina smiled as the blonde nuzzled into her hand just for a moment before slipping back to deep sleep. Regina went to the kitchen to grab some Advil for her hammering head as the street lamps turned on in sequence. Her apple tree became illuminated by her garden solar fairy lights. Regina returned to see the blonde's face smashed into the side of the chair as she was now letting out a soft snore. As Regina sat on her window ledge a flashing light caught her eye beside the blonde. Emma's phone lit up with the words work on the screen. She gently whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Miss Swan… Wake up. Your phone is ringing"

Emma jolted forward dropping the diary and bolting upright. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to alarm you. Just your work just rang and I didn't want you to get in trouble..."

Emma smirked.

"Good morning Madame Mayor"

Regina chuckled.

Emma stretched every inch of herself against the chair.

"My work rang? Did you answer the call?"

Regina shook her head.

"No dear I just saw the word work pop up on your screen"

Emma picked up her phone and redialed.

"Emma dear, Are you available to see Neal Baelfire this evening? The man has called six times asking for you today alone? Can you meet him tonight at 8?

Emma sighed and held her finger up to Regina as Regina took the hint and stepped outside.

"Oh wow no kidding... seriously… Yes I guess I can meet him. Where?

Emma nodded as she received her instructions and hung up the phone. Emma jumped as her eyes fell on the clock.

"Holy crap is that the time? How long was I asleep?

Emma jumped out of the seat and gathered her belongings.

"Hold your horses Miss Swan. I'd like to offer you a lift to wherever you need to go?

Emma paused on the spot.

"Oh that's really not necessary Madame Mayor"

Regina huffed and patted the blonde's shoulder. Emma followed Regina's frame as she quickly ran up the stairs to change out of her crinkled dress into a white blouse and black pants. She called down the stairs.

"I insist"

As she walked back down the stairs Emma stood in the hallway. Regina grabbed her keys from the bowl.

"Babysitting drunk Regina is not part of your job description I appreciated that. I also really appreciated our conversation earlier too. I trust that you will keep that information between us Miss Swan?

Emma nodded as Regina opened the front door. Just then a gust of wind blew Emma's diary out of her hands and Regina bent over to pick it up. As she did her blouse raised revealing the welts from this morning. Emma gasped. Regina quickly pulled her blouse down and turn to face the horrified blonde. She quickly opened her car door and waited for Emma to hop in. When she did she raced around to her side and joined her. Regina was shaking as Emma sat in silence. Her voice began to stammer.

"Where to Miss Swan?

Emma looked straight ahead.

"1243 Morton St"

As Regina pulled up in front of the apartment building the tears she was trying to keep in had already fallen down her face. Emma unbuckled her seat belt and in reflex unbuckled Regina's she opened her arms as Regina fell head first into her embrace. Emma held on tight as Regina shook with her cries. Emma found herself stroking the brunette's hair as Regina nuzzled into Emma's chest.

"What did he do to you?

Regina pulled away.

"Please don't tell anyone Miss Swan. I don't want him to hurt you... he might take you away from me and I don't want to lose you"

Emma caressed Regina's face.

"Sush it's alright it's going to be alright do you hear me?

Regina nodded ignoring Emma's attempt to sooth the situation.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Miss Swan?

Emma sighed and got out of the car. Regina gazed out her window and Emma opened her door. Before she knew it she was being dragged upstairs by the hand to Emma's apartment. Emma opened the door and went straight to her fridge grabbing two beers and her phone from her pocket. Emma handed Regina the beer and gestured her to sit on the couch.

"Welcome to my mansion Madame Mayor"

Regina chuckled drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Emma don't you have to?

Emma gestured a sush sign against her mouth as she opened Regina's beer and took her phone into the bathroom.

"Yes I know it's short notice I have to cancel. I'm sorry an emergency came up can we reschedule?

Regina overheard Emma's assertive tone and sat back into the couch sipping her beer. Emma emerged and joined the Mayor on the couch.

"Emma you didn't have to cancel I'm alright…

Emma scoffed.

"You're kidding right. I just found out that a person that I care about in my life is being beaten by her shitbag of a husband I can safety say in my opinion that this counts for skipping work"

Regina smirked.

"You think so highly of me Miss Swan?

Emma smiled and clinked their beer bottles together.

"You gotta please the boss"

Regina playfully kicked her leg.

"That you do Miss Swan. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your other job though?

Emma shrugged.

"It will be fine we can reschedule"

Regina hummed.

"What exactly is your other job Miss Swan?

Emma took a large gulp of her beer.

"That's a conversation for another time Madame Mayor, first things first I have to deal with you. So we are are going to sit right here and have a long talk and you are going to tell me every single detail about what the bastard did to you and I'm going to sit and listen and when you're done you can ask me whatever you please"

Regina smiled as Emma placed her hand on hers.

"But if I may…

Emma stood Regina up to face her and led her over to her single bed. The brunette stood there confused and nervous as her heart pounded as Emma ran into the bathroom and emerged with a wet cloth and some oils.

"I'd like to give you a massage… if that's alright with you? I want to make you feel at least a little bit good considering nobody else is"

Regina thought back to Emma's foot massage. She gave Emma a half smile and nodded.

"Great. Would you mind removing you blouse please Madame Mayor?

Regina gulped as she unbuttoned her first two buttons but jerked as she struggled to lift the blouse up. Emma gently intervened as Regina could she Emma's frame from the floor angle lifting the blouse up over her head to reveal Regina's black lace bra. Regina stood like a statue as Emma covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god Regina…

Regina wrapped her arms around her hiding her shame.

"No don't do that do you hear me? He doesn't have that power to make you feel this way do you hear me?

Emma raised her voice and Regina's heart thudded louder as Emma pulled her into a gentle hug. Regina tried to resist but found that she couldn't fight against the one person she trusted to touch her. Regina inhaled the scent of strawberries from Emma's wild curls as Emma broke the embrace.

"You know what I'm gonna do a full body massage on you if you'd like?

Regina took Emma's hand as she gently sat her onto the edge of the bed. She gathered her extra pillows so Regina wouldn't have to lie her stomach directly onto her old springy mattress.

"I'd like that Miss Swan"

Emma immediately turned to go gather some more oils from the bathroom and a large white sheet.

"Okay then would you kindly remove your pants and bra and lie flat on your stomach please. I'll be back in a moment. You can leave on your underwear"

Regina anxiously slipped off her pants and lay on her stomach. Emma returned and blushed at Regina's frame. Regina lay with her hands down by her sides trying to hide how arousing she was finding Emma's caring gesture. Emma approached the Mayor and dimmed the lights. She gently let the sheet fall against the Mayor's back as she noted the bra beside her on the ground. It took Emma all the respect she could muster to not react to the way she was feeling right now.

"Okay… I can see that there is a lot of swelling here so I'd like to dab the areas with this cold cloth. Is that okay?

Regina nodded against the pillow. Emma gently dabbed along the welts as Regina hissed at the contact.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry did I hurt you?

Regina turned her head on it's side so she could reply.

"No dear, I'm fine… really… I'm a tough old bird"

Emma smiled.

"You sure are Madame Mayor"

Regina chuckled.

"Did you just call me old Miss Swan?

Emma laughed as she hoisted herself onto Regina's waist and began to pour the oil onto her back. Regina tensed with the contact as Emma ever so gently began to run her hands down her spine, massaging every single inch with such delicate care. Emma was a professional and she knew just where to make her feel good. She took her time as she massaged Regina's lower back. Regina bit her lip as the new sensations began to spread the growing heat lower. Regina jerked in reflex and Emma smiled. If this was the closest she'd ever get to making Regina feel good she'd take it. She hopped off the brunette and massaged her legs and feet thoroughly. Regina felt like she was melting into Emma's pillows beneath her.

"Oh Emma. That feels really good"

Emma's heat spread to her core as she crossed her legs at the sexy drawl from the Mayor's mouth.

"Could you turn over please I'd like to do the same for your front"

Regina turned over wary at first but noted that Emma was indeed looking away and holding the sheet ready to lower it onto Regina's swollen body. She grabbed the cold cloth and dabbed her collarbone stopping momentarily in hesitation and Regina noticed the blonde hover over her chest. Regina even surprised herself when she was the one to lower the sheet. Emma's eyes flashed as the dampness in her underwear filled more and she clenched hard when Regina guided the blonde's hand and cloth over her breasts. Regina began to tremble as Emma rubbed lower. Emma gulped and looked away.

"Alright all done"

Emma rapidly sat on the couch and took a large drink. Regina couldn't help but feel rejected yet again. She began to doubt what she had read. She quickly put on her garments and joined the blonde on the couch.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you Emma"

Emma smiled back at brown eyes.

"You're welcome Regina"

Regina sat back into the couch.

"So is that your other job? Are you a masseuse? Cause you sure are good at making people feel good"

Emma nearly spit out her beer.

"You could say that… Umm enough about me tell me about you? Why the hell are you still with that maniac?

Regina looked down.

"It's not that simple Miss Swan. I don't want to talk about it right now if that's okay with you. I don't wanna ruin the lovely evening I've just had thanks to you"

Emma blushed.

"Okay… Just know that I care. I don't want you to be hurt"

Regina sighed.

"It's not up to you to save me Emma I can take care of myself I've made it this far alone"

Emma got up and grabbed two more beers.

"Well you're not alone anymore"

Regina clinked her bottle to hers and smiled. The two laughed into the night as they sat chatting on Emma's couch both enjoying each other's company. Longing for it to lead to more.

"Look at the time Miss Swan I better be heading home"

Emma sat up.

"I'll call you a cab… you can't drive like this"

Regina nodded.

"Very well I'll just have to collect my car tomorrow evening. You can show me the scenic route here… You have a lovely Mansion Miss Swan"

Emma laughed.

"You're drunk again Mayor Mills"

Regina laughed against Emma's shoulder.

When Emma hung up the phone from calling a cab Regina sat up.

"Emma are you free on Friday night?

Emma smirked and gulped.

"Just Robin text from his trip and said he was bringing a business colleague over for dinner and I just wondered if you'd care to join us and keep me company"

Emma smiled and held Regina's hand.

"I'll be there with bells"

Regina laughed.

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Emma jumped at the contact.

"Goodnight Madame Mayor"

Regina's stare lingered on emerald eyes as she turned away to hide her true feelings.

Emma watched as the Mayor walked down her apartment stairs and out into the night air. Emma stood for a moment holding her cheek as if treasuring the sensation before she had to come back down from the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal zipped up his work pants zip and straightened his tie in the mirror. Emma lay in her bra and underwear on the king size hotel bed.

"That was amazing Emma"

Emma smiled up at the man as she placed her pay in her handbag. She had saved quite a bit in the last two weeks and was well on her way to supporting herself through the writing class if she got accepted. She had finished the diary Regina had given her and had submitted the first one last night.

"Thank you Neal. I'm glad I met your satisfaction"

Emma winked at the man and began to get dressed.

"Emma I want to ask you something?

Emma nodded.

"Are you seeing anybody, because I sure would love to ask you out on a proper date sometime. Like you can't deny what we have together… Don't you feel the same way… like you can't fake…"

Emma stood up.

"Neal… You are my client and it's my job to make you feel good. I'm so sorry but I don't share your feelings"

Neal sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh come on Emma. You must be kidding? We've spent how many nights together. You can't tell me you don't feel something?

Emma sighed.

"Neal I enjoy your company I do… but you have to understand this is my job. I'm sorry but this isn't Pretty Woman Neal…"

Neal stood up abruptly.

"You like someone else who is he?

Emma stood up and headed for the door.

"Neal… I can't do this right now, please let me leave"

Neal begrudgingly stepped away from the door.

"And if you must know yes I do have feelings for someone else and she's very important to me"

Neal's jaw dropped as the room door closed in his face.

Regina paced back and forth in her bedroom. For the first time in ten long years she felt like the old her. The one she had buried so deep inside into believing she was sick. The depression crippling her to the point of no hope and tricking her into believing that she was different into believing that she needed to be with Robin. That her father was right about her and that Robin's wealth would be the life she always aspired to have. Robin had groomed her well but Emma Swan had unlocked the door to the past and Regina was not gonna let it close. Not this time. Robin's emotional and physical bullying had given her enough scars for a lifetime but enough was enough. She was getting out and she had an incentive.

She couldn't get Emma out of her head and the fear and anxiety started to build up as she now regretted asking her to dinner and now she feared that Robin might hurt the blonde. Regina was a bad liar and she knew it. Every time she closed her eyes she felt the warm sensations in her body as she imagined Emma's hand on her trembling frame. She pictured her rubbing lower then she had and was immediately snapped back to reality as her phone buzzed on the bed.

Hey Madame Mayor.

Do you need me to pick anything up before I come over?

I got caught up at work so I'll head straight over to help you prepare if you'd like?

Emma

Regina smiled. How did she she know how to make her feel so safe?

Miss Swan.

I look forward to your company this evening.

No need to rush.

Regina

Emma smirked.

Nice try!

I'm on the way.

Emma

Regina felt the butterflies literally eat her insides. It was only a matter of time till she couldn't control them. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell Emma how she truly felt about her. Regina stood in front of her bedroom mirror as Robin emerged from the shower.

"Do we have time?

The man kissed Regina's bruised collarbone.

"I really don't think we do Robin…

The man huffed as Regina took out her Silver evening dress.

"You know you drive me crazy when you say no Mrs Mills"

Regina sighed.

"Robin please. Emma is on her way and I still have to finish my makeup and dinner preparation"

Robin noted his suit all laid out on the bed and smiled at the brunette in appreciation.

"I look forward to taking that dress off you later"

Regina gulped as Robin pinched her ass cheek.

Regina carefully put her famous lasagne in the oven just as the doorbell rang. She opened it to see Emma wearing a backless green dress, holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of red wine. Regina's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"These are for you Madame Mayor… I hope you like red wine"

Regina chuckled.

"Well thank you Miss Swan. You didn't have to bring anything. Please come in"

Robin appeared leaning in the doorway of the lounge. He held a glass of brandy and began to swish it.

"These really are beautiful dear. I better go put them in water"

Emma wasn't quite sure if she meant the flowers because she was staring directly at her when she said it. Emma blushed as Regina walked briskly towards the kitchen.

"Indeed Emma dear you really didn't have to go that trouble. I don't pay you to pamper my wife. Just to clean. I trust your lateness can be explained"

Emma jumped and stood on the spot as Robin walked over to the blonde.

"Mr. Mills. You scared me I'm sorry I didn't see you there. My apologies for being late I had a last minute work problem that I had to attend to before I got here"

Robin smirked as he looked the blonde up and down.

"I see. Well nevertheless you are here now and as our guest would you care for a drink?

Emma gulped.

"Sure…

Robin called to Regina in the kitchen who was meticulously arranging the flowers.

"Regina stop being so rude and fetch Emma a drink!

Robin picked up Emma's hand and kissed it.

"Regina tells me you have been a great help around here"

Regina immediately came back into the hall.

"Oh that's quite alright. I know where you keep the glasses. Relax Madame Mayor I'll get it"

Robin glared at Emma.

"What did you just call her?

Emma remained calm as she turned to face the man.

"I called her Madame Mayor"

Robin squeezed his glass.

"Robin please. Let it go"

Robin glared at the blonde as Regina ran over to him and began to caress his upper arm trying to calm him down.

"Regina I need to see you for a moment… alone"

Regina glanced up at her husband as Emma stood on the spot. Robin held Regina's hand firmly dragging her into the study. Emma could feel the blood drain from her skin as she heard Robin's raised voice all the way from the hallway. Emma took a deep breath and charged towards the study.

"Regina I thought we had this conversation! You are not and I repeat not ever to use that name for yourself. Do you understand?

Regina looked at the ground.

"Robin… it's just a pet name she has for me it's no big deal. I like when she calls me that… She makes me feel..."

Robin balled his left hand in a blind rage, then lifted it and slapped Regina hard across the face. Regina held onto her cheek with both hands as the tears stung her eyes.

"A pet name? Don't be ridiculous Regina. She doesn't care about you. She's the help. You are not Mayor anymore Regina! Get that through your thick head"

As Emma barged through the door as the doorbell rang. Regina immediately removed her hands from her face as Robin turned and glared at her.

"Must you always make a scene when we have guests Regina! Emma thank you for notifying us about the doorbell. We would never have heard it"

Emma nodded as the man brushed passed her. Her heart literally sank as Regina gave her a half smile. Regina stood up straight and flicked her hair and began to walk with confidence. Emma reached out and caught her hand in hers as Regina went to walk passed her.

"Emma don't… I'm alright"

Emma looked down.

"This is all my fault"

Regina touched the blonde's face.

"Don't you ever think that! Do you hear me?

Emma looked into Regina's watery brown eyes as the Mayor's cheek became red.

"Regina...

Regina squeezed the blonde's hand.

"That's Madame Mayor to you"

Emma smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry!

Regina wiped the tear away.

"Emma I'd like to talk to you about something later"

Emma nodded.

Robin lay his brandy glass down and opened the front door as the two women went to the kitchen and opened Emma's bottle of wine. Regina poured Emma a glass and walked towards the front door. Emma took a sip as she stared out Regina's kitchen window at her apple tree oblivious to the three figures walking towards her.

"Welcome to her home, so glad that I'm finally meeting you. Robin speaks so highly of you"

The man smiled and kissed Regina's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Regina… may I call you Regina?

Robin cut across his friend.

"Of course Neal"

Regina took the man's coat and hung it in the closet as the man walked into the kitchen noting the blonde by the window.

Regina walked over to Emma and lightly touched her back snapping her out of her trance. She turned her body as Robin gestured Neal towards the blonde.

"This is…"

Neal cut across Robin.

"Emma!

Emma looked like she had seen a ghost. Regina looked at the blonde's now pale face.

"Neal…"

Robin and Regina both looked at each other.

"You too know each other?

Emma took a large sip of her wine.

"Oh we know each other… It appears you know her too? You didn't tell me it was this kind of dinner party"

Emma felt physically sick as Neal put his hand on Emma's lower back making her drop her wine glass.

"Oh Regina. I'm so sorry how clumsy of me. I'll clean it up"

Emma ran out of the kitchen and into the utility where she backed against the wall and took some deep breaths. When she returned Regina had cleaned it already and was beginning to plate up the dinner. Neal tapped the seat next to him and gestured her to sit.

"Thank you for cleaning that…"

Regina didn't say a word as she sat opposite her.

"So how long have you know Emma?

Piped Robin.

"Oh ummm bout a month or so. She's very good isn't she?

Neal grabbed Emma's hand as she pulled it away and kept her head down eating her meal.

"I don't quite understand?

Regina cut into the conversation and Emma immediately looked up at her and then to Neal with pleading eyes.

"You know at her job?

Emma wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Oh yes she is"

Regina nodded and smiled looking at the blonde who had now gone even paler. Neal choked on his lasange.

"Are you alright Neal? Care for some water?

Asked Robin and he reached for the jug.

"You've had her too?

Emma gulped hard as the tears were beginning to form.

"Is that some business term I'm not in on? Well yes I guess we have had her to our home… Emma works for us"

Neal's jaw dropped.

"Both of you?

Emma looked up at Regina who was looking deeply confused.

"Yes she's our maid"

Neal looked down at Emma who had her head down.

"You never told me you wore outfits"

Emma grabbed her water and gulped it.

"Emma is everything alright. You look rather ill?

Regina stood up as Emma began to wobble and lose her balance falling onto the ground as Regina ran over and caught her head onto her lap just before it hit the tiles. The two men rushed over and lifted her to the couch as Regina fanned her face. As Emma opened her eyes Regina was holding her hands.

"Are you alright Miss Swan?

Emma looked around in a panic.

"Miss Swan… How kinky I like it!

Emma stood up.

"Neal.. Please just Shut the fuck up!

Regina stood up beside Emma rather startled at her tone.

"Why are you being so defensive? I'm only joining in the fun. This is your job right? Is this her?

Neal gestured to Regina.

Emma shook her head violently and walked briskly to her coat in the hall.

"Emma what's the matter? Where are you going? Please don't go"

Emma looked back at the Mayor.

"I'm sorry… I'm not feeling well I have to get out of here. I'm sorry"

Regina reached out as Emma headed for the front door. She opened it and found herself running in her heels as the tears fell down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina excused herself immediately and went to her balcony and tried to call the blonde. It went straight to voicemail as she tried to word a text.

Emma…

You really scared me tonight?

What was all that about?

You know you can tell me anything…

Regina

Ps. I really want to tell you something.

Regina stared down at her phone as the dark clouds settled over the town in the distance.

Robin and Neal had moved into the west part of the house. A part Emma had never seen as it was Male territory. Robin had recently purchased a new pool table and the two men were eager to get playing.

"What the hell was all that about with Emma?

Robin left his brandy on the fireplace ledge as he picked his cue.

"I dunno man? She left awful abruptly. I hope you didn't pay her in advance"

Robin nearly scratched his table as he jerked forward. Cue in hand.

"Paid her in advance… My wife insisted on inviting her tonight so she would have some company while us men retreated to down here. I never pay her in advance. I pay her weekly"

Neal choked on his drink.

"She's here all week? For your wife?

Neal looked at the perplexed Robin who had walked over to Neal and freshened up his drink.

"Look am I missing something here. I have to admit Regina wasn't the only one confused at your comments at dinner"

Neal shook his head.

"I just can't believe you are okay with paying for Emma to be with your wife?

Robin squinted his eyes as Neal produced his wallet and went into it's pockets.

"Be with my wife! Don't be absurd. My wife is not that way inclined!

Neal glanced up from his wallet.

"Then why the hell do you pay a hooker to be here? Is it you she is servicing?

Robin nearly dropped his glass.

"A what?

Neal for the first time tonight had felt like he had actually over stepped the mark when he saw the rage ignite in Robin's pupils.

"Emma's a hooker… or escort or whatever they call it these days. She gets paid for sex. She's quite good I must say myself. Isn't that why she was here? I thought you might be into some group shit. I'm down with that"

Robin clenched his fists hard as he gestured Neal to the couch in the corner.

"Tell me everything you know about Emma Swan!

Neal gulped as he could clearly see Robin on the edge of exploding with anger.

"I got the business card off a friend and I call here to make an appointment with her"

Neal handed the man the card from his wallet.

"Are you telling me that all this time I've had a prostitute under my roof alone with my wife?

Neal nodded.

"But Robin… they might not have done anything. As you said Regina isn't that way so it's fine… What was she here for otherwise?

Robin stood up and gulped his drink.

"She's the fucking maid!

Neal's eyes grew.

"Oh she actually is a maid… my bad"

Neal laughed as he took a swig of his drink.

"Can I keep this card Neal?

Neal smirked.

"Yeah sure I have the number memorized. She's worth the call Robin believe me"

The two men laughed as they cheered their drinks. Regina sat upstairs oblivious to the storm that was about to hit her heart.

Regina slipped out of her silver dress and put on her silk white pajamas and hopped into her bed. The dark room danced with the shadow of the street lamps. She had just turned over to go to sleep when the front door closed and she heard her husband's footsteps grow closer towards the bedroom. She shut her eyes.

"Regina we need to talk"

Regina let out a little sigh.

"Not now Robin please. I've had a really long day"

Robin went over to the beside table and turned on the lamp. Regina hissed at the brightness. She sat up as Robin looked like he was fit to strangle her.

"What's the matter?

Robin began to pace the room.

"What's the matter? What's the matter? Oh how cute… I'll tell you what's the matter. What's the matter is that I'm the laughing stock of this household!

Regina nervously began to blink.

"Robin you aren't making sense"

Robin lunged at Regina and shook her violently by the upper body. As he shook her the card for Emma's work number fell onto the bed.

"Don't play dump with me you bitch! How long have you been fucking her?

Regina took hold of her husband's hands and flung them off her trembling body.

"Fucking who? Robin I don't know what you are talking about? I have never been with anyone but you… you know that"

Robin glared at Regina and shouted into her face.

"Who do you think? Emma the whore of Storybrooke!

Regina hopped out of her bed.

"Robin! How dare you call her that. Emma is a sweet girl and she is not a whore!

Robin walked over to his wife.

"Oh but she is darling! Our dear friend Neal told me everything. About their sexual encounters, how much she costs…

Regina shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No it can't be true… she's not like that Robin. She isn't…

Robin looked at his wife who was trying to conceal the bubbling tears. Regina turned away and hid her shame.

"Oh dear... It appears you have feelings for her don't you Regina?

Regina turned and glared violently at the man who grinned smugly at her.

"Did you want to fuck her? Like that other woman… Melissa?

Regina gulped back her streaming tears.

"Don't you say her name! Don't you dare say her name!

Regina ran full force at her husband and raised her hand high in the air as the man grabbed her wrist and bent it back. Regina screamed out in pain.

"Or what Regina… You'll hurt me? You'll leave? You are a fucking useless coward. I think we both know how that will end? Now you listen to me. That woman is never to come into our house ever again. You will tell her she is fired. Do you hear me? After that you are never to see her ever again Regina or so help me god I'll kill her...It's not like I haven't done it before"

Regina fell to her knees as she felt like a million knives had just cut her heart into shredded pieces.

"She did her job Regina… She fooled you well. I'll bet you paid her more because she made you believe she cared about you… Am I right? Because I'm not fucking blind Regina. I see all our spending's… I suppose I have to thank her though... for breaking your heart. It lets me know that you are still sick and I haven't done my job"

Regina screamed as her husband laughed slamming the bedroom door in her face. Regina picked up her jewelry box and flung it against the wall. She stood up and splashed some cold water on her face from her en suite sink. She couldn't breathe. She burst onto her balcony and wrapped her arms tightly around her body as the fall air numbed her pain. Regina looked down as something hit of her foot. She bent down to pick up the small white business card. She went to her phone and dialed.

"Hello Mama's Magic Maidens. Can I help you?

Regina took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Yes I believe you can Ma'am. I'd like to make an appointment with Emma Swan"

There was a short pause as it sounded like the woman was looking through her schedule.

"She's available tomorrow at 6pm. Does that suit you dear?

Regina blinked hard as the tears fell again.

"Yes. Tell her to meet me at the Plaza"

She could hear the woman writing down the details.

"And your name darling?

Regina threw her eyes up to heavens she thought of something.

"Umm White… Snow White"

The woman chuckled.

"I hope you enjoy your appointment Miss White"

Regina hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slammed the door to her apartment and collapsed on her bed. Emma was strong and confident but tonight she had severely been tested and out of her comfort zone. She for once was not in control and she didn't know what to do? And worse Emma actually felt worthless. She felt cheap and used and it was only a matter of time before Regina and Robin learned the truth. Emma hit her head against the door as the tears swelled in her emerald eyes. Her stomach was in knots. Emma knew her work didn't define who-she really was but how was anyone from the outside supposed to know that, except Regina she was the only person Emma had been her true self around. Emma opened her bag and turned on her phone. She saw the five missed calls from Regina followed by the text message saying that she needed to tell her something. Emma flashed back to her mentioning she wanted to tell her something in her study too. Emma looked at her clock it was too late to call her. She replied to the text.

Madame Mayor.

I'm sorry I left so suddenly with no explanation…

I had a lot on my mind and I mean't no disrespect to you for leaving. I was scared.

Please forgive me. I really care about you. I hated that I left you alone with him...

Whatever you needed to talk to me about I'm all ears.

PS I need to tell you something too.

Emma.

Regina sat up as her phone lit up on her night stand. She had been asleep for an hour or so. Robin had passed out downstairs on the couch. Last Regina had checked when she got up to settle her headache and take some painkillers he was on his stomach snoring loudly. She reached or her glasses and read the text.

Her heart felt so heavy reading the blonde's words because they all felt like complete an utter lies to her now. She replied.

You are not needed tomorrow Emma.

Please do not call me Madame Mayor anymore.

Regina.

She turned over and fell asleep.

Emma's eyes watered rapidly as she reread the text. She knew something was wrong.

Regina made an unscheduled stop before the Plaza and wound up at Neal's penthouse door. Regina knocked.

"Mrs Mills what a surprise, come in"

Neal put his arm around the brunette and ushered her in. Regina looked around at Neal's clearly obvious bachelor pad and her mind immediately went to did Neal have sex with Emma in here?

Neal went to his wine rack and looked at Regina who had sat on the his zebra design couch.

She waved her hand as he offered her a glass of wine.

"No thank you Neal… I'm driving I an appointment at six"

The man smiled down at the brunette and he proceeded to drink it instead.

"So Regina. What can I help you with? Something tells me this is about Emma…

Regina jumped in her seat.

"Pardon me? What made you think that?

Neal smirked.

"Look Regina your husband may be oblivious but I'm not. I saw the way you looked at her last night and to no fault of my own I was a complete ass about how I handled the situation. I thought you had hired her for the night"

Regina broke eye contact with the man.

"You made a comment asking was that her? and then then gestured to me... What did you mean by that Neal. I really need to know?

Neal smiled at the shy brunette.

"Regina… I was jealous when I could see her make you feel like she cared about you. When she is with you she makes you feel like you are the only one. That's what Emma does. She knows just how to make someone feel safe with her. She'll make you believe what you want to believe… for a price"

Regina's tears fell down her cheeks.

"Did she tell you she cared about me?

Neal cupped the brunette's cheek.

"She told me she cared for a woman yes… But who knows with her Regina she could have slept with a lot of women recently. Regina she sells her body for money"

Regina shut her eyes.

"I don't think she used me Neal if she did surely she would have tried to make love with me?… I read some personal things I shouldn't have but she expressed that she felt something for me..."

Neal took a sip of his wine.

"Make love! Ha! Regina Emma Swan does not make love...I didn't think she used me either Regina until I had to pay her. She's a creative person Regina. She can act any part... believe me. For all you know she could have planted what you read there on purpose to make you warm to her. Weren't you already paying her for a service?

Regina bit her lip as she wiped away her tears on the back of her hand.

"That was different Neal. She was my maid. I may have paid her extra amounts recently..."

Neal threw is eyes up to heaven.

"Let me guess she acted like she cared about you?

Regina looked down as the pain soaked her heart.

"It was real Neal... she knows things"

Neal shook his head.

"No she finds out things to use... it's her job Regina. You can dress her up you want but she'll always be an escort"

Regina grimaced.

"Look Neal I don't believe that's a fair statement. She's trying to be a writer"

Neal laughed.

"She told you that horseshit! She never told that to me. God she really is a good actress"

Neal laughed loudly.

"You think she lied about that?

Regina froze.

"I think she lied about everything to get what she wanted from you. I'm sorry you got hurt by her too Regina. She is a heart breaker. She made me believe that she cared for me too"

Regina's eyes grew wide as her head swam in pain. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Thank you for talking to me Neal. Take care"

Regina stood up to leave. Neal followed her to the door.

"I won't tell Robin. But Regina if I were you I'd tell him you like Emma"

Regina turned to face the man.

"It's more than like Neal... I'm in love with her"

Regina opened the door and walked into the lifted watching as the door slowly closed in the man's shocked face.

Regina stood in front of the the mirror in her hotel room at the Plaza. She fixed her V line black dress revealing her cleavage and put on some ruby red lipstick. There was a knock at the door. It was 6pm. Emma was actually on time for once. Regina opened the door at stood behind it just showing her hand to gesture the blonde in. Emma began to talk. Her scent wafted into the Mayor's nose and filled her senses like she had been hit by a bus. She smelt like rose petals and the hint of strawberry evaporated from her long flowing blonde curls as she walked into the room.

"Hi my name is Emma, I believe we have an appointment? I'm afraid I am a little unclear about what specific service you require from me so I guess we can discuss that now. I charge by the hour and don't hesitate in asking for something specific it's my job to make you feel good"

Regina winced. Emma began to take of her jacket exposing low cut white tank top. Regina watched for a moment as Emma placed her handbag and jacket on the chair. Regina let the door slam and Emma turned around with a smile that was quickly wiped off her face.

"Regina! What are you doing? Here? How?

Regina walked towards the blonde with purpose.

"Hello Emma. I believe we have an appointment."

Regina sat on the edge of the bed. Emma's heart was now in her eye as the thudding could be felt in her pupils.

"I… Ummm… I don't understand what's happening?

Regina lay back onto the bed at stretched her arms over her head.

"I believe you are doing your job dear"

Emma gulped.

"Regina stop it! I can't do this… Not like this"

The tears began to fill Emma's eyes as she took her gaze off the brunette's frame.

"Stop what dear. I believe I require your services. I know how you want me"

Emma spun around as Regina got onto her knees and began to lift her dress over her head. Emma lunged forward and pulled it back down.

"Regina stop this right now!

The tears began to fall down the blonde's cheeks.

"This is not funny Regina… I know I should have told you what my other job was but I couldn't… I…"

Regina got off the bed and pushed Emma with force backing her against the wall.

"You did your job so very well dear"

Emma looked at the Mayor in puzzlement.

"I don't follow you? Regina…

Regina stroked the blonde's cheek before squeezing hard on the blonde's wrist. Emma hissed in pain.

"You bitch! You made me believe that you cared about me when all you wanted was to use me to get more money… to make me believe that you… that you..."

Regina let go of the blonde's wrist and threw her hands up in the air. Emma eyes were frantic as she tried to make sense of that statement.

"I made you believe what Regina?

Regina smirked

"I read your diary Emma. The night you left it at my house. I read it... "

Emma went completely white.

"You read my diary! Regina… How could you invade my privacy like that… I wrote all my feelings in that…"

The sudden realization hit Emma square in the face.

"All this time you've known how I felt about you and you didn't say anything?

Regina pushed Emma against the wall again and looked into her weeping eyes.

"You mean confront you about the lies you wrote!

Emma didn't break eye contact.

"What are you talking about Regina? I have never lied to you… and I certainly never wrote any lies. I trust you... For the first time in my life I trusted someone and everything I wrote in there is true Regina. You have to believe me..."

Regina looked at the ground.

"Neal said you were very good at your job and I actually believe him. You made me believe that you had feelings for me Emma Swan and I actually fell for it"

Regina walked over to her handbag.

"Wait Regina does this mean you have feelings for me too?

Regina glared at the blonde as she stood ridged against the wall.

"Are you insane?

Emma gulped.

"I… I'm sorry Regina…"

Emma looked down at the floor and if Regina wasn't mistaken she looked like her heart had just been completely broken. Regina walked over to the sobbing blonde and handed her her pay.

"You're fired… I never want to see you again. Goodbye Emma"

Emma let out a loud sob and inhaled deeply.

"Please Madame Mayor... I'm not lying. I know he is making you do this!

Emma's eyes frantically searched brown eyes to see the compassionate woman she had fallen for but she was nowhere to be seen. Emma shoved the money roughly into Regina's chest as she grabbed her back and jacket and exited the room. Regina leaned up against the door as the cascading tears flowed onto her neck


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #swanqueen

The second she had left the hotel she went to Mama and had quit the escort business completely. Mama was gutted but she knew Emma needed to follow her dreams Emma didn't pretend to be something she wasn't anymore. If Regina thought that Emma was pretending with her then Emma would do everything she could to convince her otherwise.

She was unsure about her writing dreams and where to go from here but the one thing Emma was sure of was that she was head over heels in love with Regina Mills. Regina had told her she never wanted to see her again but Emma wasn't giving up without a fight. She would continue to go to the Mayor's house everyday and stand by the bench near the lamppost that could be seen directly from Regina's balcony.

Regina jumped the first time she went to sit on her balcony at 9am the following Monday and there was Emma standing by the lamppost gazing up at the her. Regina got up and slammed the doors in her face. Emma stayed there until it got dark like her normal work hours and went home. Emma wasn't making any money anymore and was given an eviction notice to by out by the end of the month. Her wages from being a maid were running out fast and in the last final weeks before being evicted Emma started to apply for maid jobs in the city but when she'd get to the interview she was told Mr Mills had given her a bad review which would end the interview there and then no matter how hard she pleaded.

Emma grabbed her blankets and the diary Regina had given her and was back on the streets once more. Emma continued to stay outside the Mayor's house. The only place she felt safe was to be near Regina.

Regina peered through her balcony doors as the rain lashed against the window pane. Emma was curled up in a ball on the bench by the lamppost. The stormy weather bellowed through her windows and the rain poured down harder. Robin had left abruptly for the airport and hadn't noticed the blonde outside once. Emma managed to keep herself well hidden when she knew he was around. She would also wait until dark and pick up the fallen apples from Regina's tree. The rain hit her body with force as she lifted the blanket further over her head.

Regina leaned against the wall as the guilt swept over her. She sighed loudly as her heart thumped for Emma. Regina swung open the front door and pulled up a large black umbrella. Emma immediately stirred when she heard the familiar sound of Regina's heels coming closer. The sound stopped and Regina pulled the blanket off the blonde. Emma looked up at the Mayor as she was being dragged inside the mansion.

"Emma this is getting beyond ridiculous. I thought by now you'd get the hint and go home! What in god's name are you doing on that bench outside my house? You're lucky I didn't report you to the police. I told you I didn't want to see you… and here you are doing the exact opposite of what I said. What part of I don't want to see you means be directly in my vision when you know I love to sit on my balcony… and don't think I don't know that you've been stealing my apples!

Emma was so numb with the cold she could barely speak. The water dripped down her face making a giant puddle on Regina's white tiles. Emma sneezed loudly as she tried to word her response. Regina found herself holding the blonde's shaking hand and leading her into her en suite bathroom. She began to draw her a bath.

"Regina… No… I'm fine… I…"

Regina turned to face the shivering blonde.

"Don't be stupid!

Emma frowned. Regina tested the water and added some bubbles. She lit some candles and went to leave.

"If you need anything…."

Regina cut herself off.

Emma smiled at the Mayor as she closed the door. Emma attempted to take off her clothes that were literally stuck to her skin with no success. Her hands were so numb she couldn't grip them. She was extremely weak.

"Regina…

The blonde called out as loud as she could. Regina hadn't left her bedroom she sat on her bed looking at the rain. She opened the door and covered her eyes.

"Yes?

Emma was shivering violently as she sat on the toilet seat with a loud thud. Regina uncovered her eyes. Regina knelt down beside the blonde and that concerned Regina began to reappear.

"Emma…

Emma scrunched her face.

"I… I... "

Emma found herself trying to show Regina that she couldn't physically remove her clothes as she struggled to lift her top over her head. Regina paused and found herself lifting Emma's top over her head. Emma's jeans were also stuck to her as she undid the pants button Regina smirked as Emma lifted her leg like a child as Regina pulled the end of the heavy pants. Emma sat in her underwear and bra as Regina gulped hard looking at Emma's beautiful body. Emma looked at the Mayor watching her and blushed. Regina stood her up to face her as she found herself pushing Emma's wet hair out of the way as she closed the gap.

"Do you require any more of my help?

Emma's eyes flashed.

"No… I think I can manage the rest. Thank you"

Regina grabbed her dressing gown from the door.

"You may use this for afterwards. I have some pajamas you can borrow"

Emma smiled.

"I can stay?

Regina sighed.

"Just tonight…God knows what you were thinking being out there…"

Regina threw her hands up in the air.

"I just wanted to be near you…

Regina winced.

"Emma… please don't do this. I've told you. I'm not falling for your tricks anymore… I can't let myself be hurt by you"

Regina looked down as Emma lifted up her face.

"Regina Mills… If it takes the rest of my life I will make you believe that all the feelings you know I have for you are true"

Regina shook her head.

"Emma look forget it. Take your bath get warmed up and you know what you need to go home"

Emma stood strong but Regina saw the crack in her expression.

"I… I don't have one anymore"

Regina looked at the blonde in bewilderment.

"What do you mean you don't have one… dear if this is a crappy joke to try distract me by making fun of your splendid apartment it's not funny and it's not working"

Emma frowned.

"I got evicted. So I naturally went to the one place I'd rather be. The place that feels like home... To be close to the woman who has my heart in her hand... I spent all my lie on the streets Regina... You know me... I have never lied about who I am... Or who I want to be"

Regina pushed the hair back off her face with her hand grasping Emma's words.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help?

Emma sighed.

"You said you didn't wanna see me again... I wanted to respect your wishes... as best as I could until I couldn't"

Regina actually chuckled.

"I spoke to Neal before I saw you and he told me how you made him believe you cared about him too... and I... Emma it broke my heart"

Emma paused.

"Regina... I have never ever had feelings for Neal. It was clear that he was growing attached to me and the night of the dinner I had basically made it clear that I had feelings for someone else...

Regina cut her off.

"A woman... Emma it could be any woman. How do I know you mean me and only me?

Emma grabbed Regina's hands tightly.

" I quit the escort business permanently. I can't do it anymore. I just wanna be with one person... You knew when we first met that I wanted to find a new job and then save for my dream… but you know what Regina I have a new dream and I'd do anything to achieve it"

Regina watched as Emma let go of her hands and caressed her cheek. Her touch was as cold as ice and her shivering body was shaking.

"And what is that?

Emma gulped.

"You...

Regina turned abruptly as she went to exit from the bathroom.

"Get in the bath!

Emma reached out and pulled the brunette back into the bathroom making Regina lose her balance and slip on the puddle from Emma's dripping hair. Emma reached to grab her as Regina's hand slipped out of Emma's wet let out a loud yelp.

Regina fell backwards into the bathtub. Emma's hand still lingered in the air as she couldn't hide the smile on her face as Regina sat in the bathtub with bubbles all over her and her hair covering her face. She quickly parted her hair to see the laughing blonde and like a cat pulled Emma straight in on top of her. The hot water hit Emma's skin in an instant as her shaking stretched out to pull herself off the Mayor who just splashed her in the face. There wasn't a hell of a lot of space to adjust herself to and she found herself siting on the Mayor's waist. Regina let out a soft moan and looked deep into Emma's emerald eyes. That's all it took that look. Regina was back.

"You were saying Miss Swan?

Emma pulled the Mayor up towards her face as their lips crashed together in unison. A bolt of lightening shot to Regina's core as Emma kissed her with such gentleness. Regina found herself opening her mouth and caressing her tongue hungrily against Emma's making Emma whimper as the kiss grew deeper. Emma lifted Regina's black polo neck up over her head to reveal a blue satin bra. Emma bucked against Regina causing her to gasp as the water rippled against them. She pulled Emma close to her and Emma put her two hands on her face.

"Madame Mayor…

Regina felt her core clench as she stood up and got out of the bath.

"Wash Emma. Get warm and then come find me"

Emma reached out for her hand as Regina closed the bathroom door. Emma sunk beneath the water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Sorry for dropping off the grid for awhile I just had a lot going on but I'm hoping to finish of this story for you all. Thank you for your patience and kind words 
> 
> Enjoy

Regina stood in her bedroom and removed her wet clothes. She put on a red lace bra with matching underwear. Her heart was beating so fast and her head was swimming reliving the intense moment that had just happened between the two in the bathtub. She may not quite trust Emma just yet but she certainly trusted what her body was telling her to do. She didn’t wanna admit it but she was nervous. Her confident exterior she was so used to wearing didn’t seem to fool Emma and she now knew that. Regina felt the heat coarse through her lower body as Emma stood in the bathroom doorway in Regina’s silk dressing gown, Regina stood up straight realizing she hadn’t put on anything else. Emma’s eyes widened and the brunette noted her squeezing on the side on the door frame.

“Are you alright Miss Swan?

Emma blushed.

“Regina… I… when you said come find you I didn’t think you’d be standing right in front of me wearing… that”

Regina smiled. She walked over to the blonde who started to shake as she stood face to face with her.

“Still cold? You’re shaking”

Emma gulped.

“I’m not cold Regina…

Regina looked the blonde up and down and if she wasn’t mistaken she could see the genuine same nervousness in Emma’s eyes.

“Miss Swan… I believe we had an appointment”

Emma almost bucked at the sound of the Mayor’s husky voice.

“I told you Regina… I don’t do that anymore”

Regina smirked as she reached out to hold Emma’s hand lightly caressing it and interlocked their fingers as she glanced up to stare into emerald eyes.

“Emma…

Her voice was a delicate whisper. Regina pulled the blonde towards her and kissed her passionately. Emma was very aware that she was naked and broke off the kiss.

“What do you want from me Regina? I’m sorry I can’t do this with you if this is some kind of game because I can’t imagine not having you in my life and if that means that I cannot express how much you mean to me tell me now because I can’t take it any longer Regina I want… Oh I can’t take it I want to make love to you… you and only you.”

Regina’s eyes became glossy as she placed both her hands on Emma’s cheeks searching her eyes, hearing her words.

“I want that too Emma…”

Emma smiled so big Regina let out a laugh.

“Are you sure cause we really don’t have to if you don’t want to?

Regina removed Emma’s dressing gown. It fell rapidly to the floor as Regina ran her index finger down Emma’s naked frame. Emma shook.

“I’m sure Miss Swan. I’ve never been more sure of anything....

Emma cut her off capturing her with a kiss. She opened her mouth caressing her tongue matching Regina’s movements. Emma gently backed Regina over to the bed and got on top of the olive skinned woman. She eagerly unhooked Regina’s bra to reveal a set of perfect breasts which were heaving in anticipation. Emma kissed Regina’s neck, licking down to Regina’s left breast. As she took Regina’s nipple into her mouth Regina let out a sound she had never made before. Her nipple became hard in an instant as she jerked against her pillow. Emma stopped and caressed the Mayor’s cheek.

“Don’t be afraid... It's just me...”

Regina gave a weak smile.

“Emma… I’m nervous… I don’t like to admit that but I am… you know I’ve never… you know….”

Regina looked towards her balcony ashamed.

“Madame Mayor… we will take this as slow or as fast as you want to… I trust you Regina… I need you to trust me, because the feelings I have for you are bubbling up inside me and I can’t take it… If you feel the same way about me I know that you will have… you know”

Regina chuckled.

“Emma I want to with you… I’m just… It’s kind of my first time… If that makes sense”

Emma held Regina’s hand as she lowered her body to kiss Regina’s lips. Regina bucked as their nipples made contact with each other making her gasp into Emma’s mouth.

“It’s makes perfect sense”

Regina gulped as she slipped off her underwear throwing them across the room making Emma laugh uncontrollably. She immediately noted the smell of arousal and wrapped her arms around Regina’s back as their two body connected. Regina inhaled as she felt the warmth between Emma’s legs mix with her own. Emma looked deep into Regina’s brown eyes as Regina found herself guiding Emma’s hand between her legs. Emma’s hand began to shake and Regina looked into emerald eyes.

“Even I get nervous too Madame Mayor…

Regina kissed Emma as she pushed Emma’s hand between her wet folds. Emma found her moaning into Regina’s mouth as Regina moaned out of it at Emma’s touch. Regina shut her eyes as Emma began to circle her clit, spreading her wetness over the hard nub. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s back holding on as the new sensations filled her body.

“Oh Emma… I feel strange… Oh god!

Emma took her hand away and Regina whimpered from the sudden stop but found herself screaming out when Emma entered her with one finger so easily.

“Are you alright am I hurting you Madame Mayor?

Emma pulled her finger in and out starting a slow rhythm. Regina shook her head as she leaned back further into the pillow.

“Emma… I want….

She was cut off as Emma began to pick up speed and her vision began to become blurry. Emma had done this so many times but somehow it felt like her first time too and she could feel the build up beginning to happen. Emma kissed Regina as she began to just circle her clit leaving her finger inside to feel Regina’s walls beginning to tighten.

“What do you feel Regina?

Emma panted out.

“Oh Emma I feel… I… I Emma! Emma! Emma! 

Regina moaned her name so loud as she shut her eyes hard.Regina’s lower body rose upwards as her body shook with the force of the orgasm. Emma gently kept rubbing as the walls tightened and loosened. Emma smiled as Regina opened her eyes noting her dry mouth.

“Was that okay… I’m sorry if that wasn’t as good as you were expecting… 

Regina pulled Emma into a deep kiss.

“It was more than I ever expected… Emma… I trust you”

Regina went to feel Emma but Emma gently grabbed her hand. Regina looked puzzled.

“Tonight is about you Madame Mayor… I’m not done with you yet”

Regina giggled as Emma turned off the bedroom light.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma gently shimmied herself into position as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s thighs.

“Madame Mayor can I taste you? 

Regina shook as Emma blew softly onto her soaking clit. A smile spread across her face as she placed her hand on Emma’s head, gently stroking her blonde curls.

“Please…

Emma wasted no time and dove right in licking eagerly as Regina jolted in shock still a little sensitive from her first ever orgasm. She found herself moving with Emma’s tongue. Emma laughed at Regina’s transformation she wasn't shy in listening to her body anymore.

“Does that feel good?

Regina hummed trying to slow her breathing as Emma had started to lick the alphabet. Emma had made it to the letter J and Regina was beginning to clench at her hair. Emma continued the rhythm as Regina rocked against her mouth.

“Oh god! Oh don’t stop Emma! Please don’t stop…

In a rush of passion Regina pulled Emma up towards her capturing her in a kiss, tasting herself as she looked into Emma’s puzzled eyes.

“I need to see you Miss Swan… 

Emma moved her hand down feeling the hot liquid on her fingers. 

“What else do you need Madame Mayor?

Regina bucked as Emma teased her entrance with her fingers.

“Inside… Oh go inside me please”

Emma gently slid one finger into the Mayor as Regina pushed it deeper. Emma slipped in a second finger and Regina moaned loudly. Emma began to make a come hither motion pushing upwards and Regina actually screamed when Emma used her free hand to rub her clit simultaneously. Regina’s body was shaking in sheer and utter pleasure as she lost all focus as the build up began.

“Emma… I’m coming… Oh god I’m coming! 

Emma steadied Regina as her eyes shot open staring straight into Emma’s green eyes. A single tear fell from Regina’s eye causing Emma to place her hands delicately on the Mayor’s face.

“Oh my god Regina! Did I hurt you?

Regina held onto Emma’s hands.

“No… my dear sweet Emma… You just… I’m just… happy… Thank you so much... Thank you so fucking much”

Emma laughed and kissed Regina’s soft lips gently caressing her tongue against Regina’s.

“Hey Madame Mayor guess what?

Regina chuckled.

“What dear?

Emma kissed Regina’s nose.

“You had an orgasm!

Regina blushed.

“Correction Miss Swan… I had two… and they were absolutely amazing” 

Emma lay down on the spare pillow and stared at Regina as she pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

“Glad you were keeping count”

Emma winked.

“Yes all thanks to you… Emma what you just did to me I’m afraid I am incredibly afraid I won’t be able to give you what you gave me… I’ve never touched another woman before. I so very much want to make love to you too… 

Emma kissed Regina’s hand. 

“There is no rush. When you are ready you’ll know it and I’ll be here eagerly waiting. I however am exhausted and I haven't been sleeping all too well. Is it alright if we just sleep?”

Regina paused for a moment at the realization that Emma was sleeping on a bench and then wrapped Emma into a spooning position. 

“Emma… I’m sorry I ever doubted you”

Emma held onto the Mayor tighter. 

“I’m sorry that you had to doubt me”

Regina caressed Emma’s hand.

“I have to get away from here…

Emma sighed.

“I’ll save you Regina”

Regina shed another few tears.

“You already have Emma… you already have.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma awoke to the sound of hailstones crashing onto the Mayor's balcony. The room was dark. She turned over to see that Regina was already up. She glanced over at the alarm clock noting that it was nearly 5pm and jumped out of bed grabbing Regina's dressing gown that was still on the floor. She walked towards the large staircase and her nostrils flared as she could smell the unmistakable smell of apple pie. Emma entered the kitchen to see a very perky Regina multitasking to the max. Emma smirked at the clearly happy older woman.

"Morning Madame Mayor… or should I say afternoon or evening?

Regina spun around from the sink with a glowing white smile.

"Miss Swan… Did you sleep alright? I didn't wanna wake you. You really needed to sleep...

Emma walked over to Regina and gently cupped her face in her hand.

"Last night… I don't remember sleeping"

Regina leaned into her touch and closed her eyes. Regina hummed.

"Nor do I Miss Swan… last night was incredible"

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips in hers causing the Mayor to jolt like she had been given a small electric shock. Regina melted into the kiss as she ran her hands through Emma's curly blonde locks. Emma gently backed Regina into the counter edge and grabbed her waist hoisting the Mayor onto the counter top.

"Oh Emma…

Regina placed both her hands on Emma's face just as the doorbell rang. The two groaned in frustration and then laughed as Regina hopped down off the counter. The oven timer began to chime and Regina went to grab the gloves.

"Emma would you answer the door please?

Emma anxiously looked at Regina.

"Regina I don't think I should be answering the door… what if it's Robin?

Regina scoffed.

"My darling husband never rings the bell Emma! It's probably a delivery man or something, don't worry Robin is away on his trip"

Regina reached into the oven to grab the apple pie.

"Oh alright if you say so but I'm not gonna be the one who explains to whoever it is that a woman is answering the Mayor's door!

Regina giggled.

"I'm not the Mayor anymore dear…

Emma sighed.

"Whatever… Didn't you once say to me that the paps were trying to get gossip on your perfect marriage?

Regina smirked as Emma walked towards the door and opened it. Emma stood on the spot as Regina called out from the kitchen.

"I may have being over exaggerating a little bit Miss Swan. Now will you kindly answer the door like a dear and I'll plate up this apple pie I made especially for the woman who gave me two earth shattering orgasms last night"

Emma blinked hard as Neal stood shocked in the doorway as Regina's words echoed through the hall.

"Emma… You're back? I thought that you were?

Emma cut him off.

"Fired? Yes I was"

Emma wrapped her arms around her frame as she felt even more exposed.

"What are you doing here Neal?

Neal scratched his head.

"I am meeting Robin on a business trip later and he forgot some important documents. I said I'd pick them up on the way… I've been trying to call you... Mama said that...

Emma sighed.

"For what Neal? To tell me that you told Regina I was a liar? Or just to organize a quick fuck?

Neal stepped into the hallway.

"Now wait just a damn minute! What the hell does it matter what I said to Regina?

Emma began to raise her voice.

"Neal Jesus Christ! Do you not get it? I love her! I'm in love with her! I've quit the escort business and I am head over heels in love with Regina Mills!

Regina walked slowly into the hallway as Neal turned to see Regina also in a dressing gown.

"Emma…

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she turned to see Regina big eyed and staring at her. Emma eagerly ran up the stairs.

"Neal. What can I help you with?

Neal fixed his gaze on the confident brunette who was standing her ground.

"Regina I believe your husband left some documents I need to bring to him this evening… I hope you realize how important the repercussions are going to be if he finds out that his files have been corrupted?

Regina looked down at the ground.

"The conversation we had the other night didn't work you can tell my husband that I knew all along he put you up to it you pushover of a man. I trust Emma. You can also tell him that I had the best sex of my life. I'm not afraid of him anymore. I'm in love with Emma Swan… so if you don't mind I'm required elsewhere"

Neal raised his voice.

"Regina you don't understand! I'm here to warn you! He's going to kill Emma!

Regina's skin turned pale.

"What did you say?

Neal grabbed hold of Regina's shoulders.

"He threatened me after I tried to convince you to stay away from her… he said that I had to tell him if you were unfaithful and if I didn't comply he would kill me... he had a gun Regina… You have two days until he gets back…

Regina's tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you Neal…

Neal turned and exited the mansion as his phone rang in his pocket.

"Did she buy it?

Robin's voice was cold and dark.

"She bought it. I booked your flight for tomorrow night"

Robin inhaled.

"Very good my friend your money is being transferred as we speak. I always get what I want"

Neal hung up the phone and walked briskly through the hail.

Regina slammed the door and went into her lounge and eagerly clicked on the hidden compartment in her desk. She held up a silver gun she was saving for the moment she knew she would know she would truly need it. Each time she nearly used it she would always come up with a cowardly reason not to. But this was different. Emma was involved. She would not let him hurt her. She began to set a fire and lit it with a match. The flames danced as the hail swirled outside. The electricity began to flicker and Regina pulled out some tea lights and dinner candles from the cupboard. She lit them as the the house turned into darkness

Emma stood gazing out the balcony doors as the hail lashed harder. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as Regina embraced her from behind causing her to jump. She spun her to face her.

"Come with me"

Regina held Emma by the hand and lead her into the lounge. Emma smiled as the candle light danced along the walls. The fire was taking off and Regina had placed two pillows and a blanket on the floor. Before Emma could speak Regina's lips were pressed on hers. Emma closed her eyes as Regina held her hands and guided her onto her knees and lying her head onto the pillow. She opened Emma's dressing gown and admired Emma's toned frame. Somehow last night she hadn't taken the time to truly behold Emma's beauty and she was so wrapped up in it all. She ran her finger around Emma's nipple as Emma grinned. Regina undid her dressing gown and lowered herself on top of Emma.

"Emma… you are so beautiful"

Emma blushed up at Regina pushing her hair behind her ears.

"As are you Madame Mayor"

Emma gulped as she looked into the fire and closed her eyes and sighed. Regina turned her to face her.

"I love you Emma"

Emma's eyes shot open as the tears were back.

"You do?

Regina kissed Emma with such passion Emma actually lost her breath. Regina opened her mouth and hungrily caressed her tongue with Emma's. Regina's hand slid lower as she felt Emma for the first time causing her to whimper in delight.

"You are wet Miss Swan.

Emma smirked.

"You made me wet Madame Mayor"

Emma jerked her body into Regina as Regina entered her. Emma moaned out giving Regina the boost to continue.

"Yeah that's good Regina… keep doing that!

Regina picked up speed and attempted to rub Emma's clit. Which caused Emma to jerk upwards.

"Regina… are you sure you haven't been with a woman… Oh god!

Regina laughed.

"I've been with you in my dreams Miss Swan"

Emma's wetness grew as she processed those words moaning Regina's name.

Regina took Emma's nipple into her mouth and sucked on it causing Emma to start to shake.

Regina licked her way lower and made her way to Emma's clit. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as she pulled Regina up to her.

"I need to see you too"

Regina rubbed rapidly on Emma's clit as she felt Emma clench onto the finger she had left inside.

"Regina! Oh Regina yes! Regina I'm gonna come!

Regina captured Emma in a kiss as she let her ride out the orgasm.

"I love you too Regina"


	15. Chapter 15

Robin trusted his friends actions but like always he was one step ahead as he boarded the next available flight home. He wanted to catch his wife off guard and he was determined to teach her a lesson by getting rid of Emma Swan for good.

Emma lay nuzzled in Regina's embrace as the fire began to fade. She gently rubbed Regina's hand.

"Would you like to go upstairs Miss Swan, It is getting rather cold down here?

Emma smiled as she gestured Regina to stand up. Emma went to grab the dressing gown but Regina smirked.

"You won't be needing that dear"

As she ran up the long marble staircase stark naked. Emma drank in the sight before her eyes.

"Catch me if you can Miss Swan"

Regina called down the stairs and Emma wasted no time in chasing the Mayor.

Regina made it to her room first and jumped onto her large inviting bed. Emma came crashing into the room and dove onto the bed beside her laughing as Regina hit her with the spare pillow.

"Pillow fight? Really Madame Mayor?

Regina smirked.

"Emma do you really love me?

Emma paused and looked deep into Regina's concerned eyes.

"Regina… I can honestly say I have never felt this way about anyone in my life and I know in my heart this is what love feels like. I do… I'm in love with you"

Regina stood of the bed and backed herself against her bedroom wall. Emma watched as she began to run her hand lower.

"Regina… what are you doing?

Regina smiled.

"Come over here and find out"

Emma shot off the bed and leaned her body into the Mayor's causing them both to gasp. Emma delicately ran her hand through Regina's dark silky hair, caressing her cheek and rubbing her hand down her arm settling it on her waist.

"What do you want me to do Regina?

Regina pulled Emma into her body more and whispered into her ear.

"I want you to pick me up and take me against the wall"

Emma jerked against her as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma wasted no time in lifting Regina around her waist as Regina sighed in delight. Emma's fingers slipped into Regina's already wet entrance and Regina's squeezed her legs tighter around Emma's waist.

"God Emma! Yes!

Emma knew exactly what she was doing as she found a steady rhythm. Regina threw her head back as she grinded into Emma's fingers. Emma licked Regina's hard nipples one at a time and Regina was losing all control. She grabbed Emma's face and captured her into a tender kiss. Regina was nearing the edge as she began to shake.

"Emma…Emma… Oh dear god jesus! Fuck!

Emma held onto the woman who was convulsing and holding onto her for dear life as the orgasm hit her. Emma laughed into her shoulder and Regina caught her breath.

"Was that okay for you Madame Mayor?

Emma smirked. Regina stuck out her tongue. Emma gently left Regina stand on her two feet as she pushed Emma onto her bed.

"This seems somewhat familiar dear except I'm in control"

Emma laughed.

"Whatever you say Madame Mayor… whatever you say"

Regina hoisted herself onto Emma's waist and lay her down staring into her green iris's.

"Emma… Are you sure… you love me?

Emma looked up puzzled.

"Yes Regina I'm sure… why do you keep asking. Is there something bothering you Regina you can tell me?

Regina paused and didn't wanna scare Emma with what Neal had said. Now was not the time.

"It's just… I've never felt truly loved before… I'm just afraid you'll change your mind"

Emma laughed and interlocked her hand in the Mayor's.

"Regina… if it was possible I think I started to fall for you the first time I saw you"

Regina scrunched her face and laughed.

"Oh now really Miss Swan… I know I am being corny but come on dear we both know that's not true"

Emma sighed.

"If you say so… You wore that black dress…"

Regina looked down at the reminiscing blonde who looked directly into her brown eyes.

"And I wanted to tell you how stunning you looked when you came in to fix your make up… because you took my breath away… Madame Mayor… You always do"

Regina kissed Emma's parted lips softly and gently parted her own mouth allowing Emma's tongue into her mouth. The kiss began to build and Regina moaned out as Emma ran her finger over her now wetter folds. Emma took Regina's hand and placed it on her clit which caused her to moan as well.

"Follow my lead Madame Mayor"

Emma began to rub Regina's clit and guided Regina's hand to match the same rhythm on her own. She let go of Regina's hand as Regina was up to the task. The two panted into each others mouths as their wetness grew. The two began to pick up speed and moaned so loudly in unison.

"Emma… I can't last! I'm so close"

Emma smiled closing her eyes tight.

"Me too… Oh Regina!

Regina shut her eyes and threw back her head.

"Miss Swan I'm coming!

Emma clenched and came hard at those words.

"Oh Oh Madame Mayor!

The two let each other come down and ride it out as the stars swam around their heads. Emma kissed Regina with the last once of strength before collapsing onto the pillow and pulling up the blankets making Regina giggle as she spooned the blonde. The two closed their eyes and nodded off.

Regina awoke an hour later to a text message which made her blood go cold.

Hello my darling wife.

I''l be home in time for a late night snuggle.

Business trip cut short.

Wait up for me!

I've missed you.

Robin.

Regina ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She shut her eyes tight trying to control her growing fear. Regina opened her eyes and went back to the sleeping blonde and gently caressed her cheek.

"Emma...

Emma opened her eyes to see the panicked looking woman's face. She had to protect the woman she loved. Regina sighed.

"Emma I haven't been totally honest with you... I need you to leave right now"

Emma's jaw dropped open.

"I'm sorry what? Leave… but why?

Regina gulped.

"Please Emma… Just do as I say. I'm sorry but I need you to leave"

Emma's eyes filled up with tears.

"Regina what's wrong?

Regina shook her head

"No Emma... I can't please... you have to leave"

Emma sat up in anger.

"Okay so basically you fuck all night... tell me you love me and then tell me to get out! Fine Regina whatever… You know I have no place to go! Hey maybe I can stay with Neal he might let me stay for a quick fuck!

Regina couldn't hide her emotions.

" No Emma please… It's not like that! You have to trust me…"

Emma laughed.

"Trust you… Trust you… I don't think I can trust a single thing out of your mouth ever again Regina!

Emma got up and marched to the dryer where her clothes were. Regina reached out secretly longing to pull her back. Her tears rolled down her face as she heard the front door slam several minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Emma stepped outside the door a familiar car turned onto the street that made Emma's heart grow cold. She knew Regina hadn't pushed her away the way she had thought. She couldn't leave her alone with that man who now angered every fiber of her body. Emma quickly ran to the back of the house and let herself in the side door.

Regina heard her husband's car as she grabbed the gun from the lounge and ran upstairs. She prayed that Emma was far enough away to not be seen. She fixed her smudged lipstick and threw on something casual to avoid any suspicion. She still wasn't sure if Neal had actually told Robin about Emma at all so to safe herself she would play dumb.

Robin eagerly rushed up the pathway and entered his home.

"Regina!

Regina's body jerked in hatred. She walked out of her en suite as Robin was walking up the stairs.

"Robin you're home early?

Robin glared at his wife noting her appearance and confidence.

"You seem upset at my early arrival Regina. I hope I wasn't disrupting any of your plans?

Regina walked towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nonsense darling everything is fine. I'm just surprised that you let yourself take an early break from work to see me"

Robin smirked not quite knowing what it was about Regina's manner that was already setting him off.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you Regina? You are my wife!

Regina glanced at the man who was undoing his tie with his left hand and dropped his suitcase to the ground with his right. Regina inhaled sharply as he closed the gap grabbing her hair and pulling down. Regina let out a loud yelp.

"Do you think I am blind Regina! Where is she?

Emma heard her scream of pain and grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen hob. She crept up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"Robin please let go! I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go!

Robin angrily grabbed Regina by her shoulders and threw her forcefully onto the bed as he got on top of her. Regina went numb. His touch had repulsed her before but now she truly knew what it was like to be touched and to be touched by someone she loved and who loved her she couldn't hide her disgust.

"Stop it! Don't touch me! Get your hands off me!

Regina thrashed at the man who grabbed her hands and pinned them by her sides. Robin laughed as Regina spit into his face.

"I'll ask you once more Regina where is she?

Emma made herself known.

"I'm here you piece of shit! Get your hands off the woman I love!

Robin turned abruptly only to be hit in the head by the frying pan. He fell forward and slumped onto the floor and Emma dropped the frying pan. Regina sat up with tears in her eyes as Emma ran into her open arms.

"Miss Swan… You came back?

Emma smirked.

"Madame Mayor I never left"

Regina closed her eyes as Emma gently kissed Regina's lips. Wiping away her tears with her thumbs. Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hand and grabbed the gun. As she ran out the bedroom door Robin stood up and reached for his gun in his ankle pocket. He wiped the blood out of his face and ran out the corridor as the two were at the end of the staircase. Regina ran towards the front door and turned to see Emma frozen sold as Robin took out his gun and fired at the blonde. Regina screamed out and threw herself pushing Emma out of the way and feeling the intense wave of heat cut into her abdomen. Emma screamed out.

"No Regina!

She lay on the ground as her vision began to blur and the taste of metal filled her mouth. Robin dropped his gun in anger and ran down the stairs and Emma picked up Regina's gun held it with both hands and fired. Robin fell backwards onto the white marble staircase as the red crimson flowed down the steps. Emma picked up Regina and cradled her in her arms as she dialed for an ambulance. Regina reached out and held Emma's free hand as her blood pooled around her. Emma took off her leather jacket and put pressure on the wound. The tears were down Emma;s neck and she couldn't breathe.

"No Regina… you aren't going to leave me. Do you hear me Madame Mayor?

Regina gave a weak smile and touched Emma's cheek.

"I… hear… you… Miss Swan"

Emma held the woman tighter and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you Regina. Please hold on!

Regina coughed making blood splatter from her lips.

"I love… you"

Regina's body went limp in Emma's arms as she cried hysterically holding the love of her life.

The End

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Emma shut her book with a thump and was greeted with a standing ovation of clapping a cheering from her audience.

"Thank you all very much for coming and listening to me read my book. I really appreciate it! Before I go does anyone have any questions?

A fan raised her hand.

" Your story ends so abruptly and with such heartache. I think I wanna know what happened after? I mean did Emma get away?

Emma smiled.

"Well I'm here ain't I?

A familiar Brunette wearing Dolce & Gabanna sunglasses and wearing Rouge lipstick raised her hand.

"Why did you have to kill me off… Miss Swan?

The whole room laughed and watched as Regina sat beside Emma on the stage.

"Sorry I'm late. I've forgotten how demanding being a Mayor was"

She kissed Emma on the cheek and held her hands sitting next to her.

Emma laughed.

"Why is it you must ask me that at every book tour?

Regina smirked.

"It's a legitimate question dear?

Emma smiled the the brunette.

"Although I do have another one?

Regina paused for a moment and produced a black velvet box and got down on one knee. Emma stood up in shock.

"Emma Swan will you marry me?

The audience clapped and cheered as Emma pulled Regina into a kiss.

"Yes Regina! I'll marry you!

Regina placed the ring on her finger.

"You had me at… Miss Swan.

 

THE END.

Thank you all for going on this journey with me. I hope to keep writing more fics. Hope you enjoyed this story. Much love to you all. xxx


End file.
